Family Secret
by Davescifi
Summary: A family has keeped a secret and its affects may push one of the Dojo to their limit.
1. Act 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: I would like to thank Fyrfly23 for her help.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 1**

_Part 1: Bedlam's Tower,_

"Cora status report", Bedlam said as he entered the center of his control room.

"All systems are running at normal levels, all accounts and investments are secure, and robot units of all types have been repaired or replaced", Cora answered as she turned to face him, "However."

"However what", Bedlam asked as he gazed at the hologram.

"DNA lost a package to Dojo last night after you went to bed", Cora stated, "In addition, 12 Who-robots were destroyed trying to get the item back."

"Show me", Bedlam ordered before the screen came on and watched the replay of the event, "Of course."

"This does show that the individual skills of the Dojo have improved", Cora stated, "All of them are showing it, not just Ed."

"I know", Bedlam responded as he finished watching and came to the same conclusion her.

"Makes you wonder what you are going to do, doesn't it", a female voice asked from out of nowhere.

"What", Bedlam said as he turned around and found the speaker as she came out of the shadows. As Bedlam took a moment to look he found that the person was where a black suit and matching helmet that covered her face and made it impossible to tell who it was, however he could tell that it had to be a girl due to the voice and a kid do to her size. While he could tell she was a kid, she had gotten past his defenses and he wasn't going to take any chances, "Cora Riot-bots."

"Yes sir", she said as she sent a command that opened up the floor, however instead the Riot-bots all that came out of the floor were Who-bots.

"I said Riot-bots", Beldam stated as he looked at the hologram.

"I don't understand", Cora replied, "Something is wrong."

"Fine little girl", Bedlam said as he looked at her, "Get her."

"First I disable your sensors so you can't detect me, then I weaken your ability to defend yourself, it's a wonder Dojo hasn't destroyed you yet", the girl said as she pulled out a pair of blasters and picked her targets, "This should be fun." Bedlam watched as the unknown fought the bots, the girl moved gracefully as she took her shots until the bots were destroyed.

"I must admit impressive", Bedlam commented as he brought out his staff, "Now who are you and how did you get in here."

"Queen 7", the girl responded.

"What", Bedlam questioned.

"Have your hologram delete the Queen 7 program it received with the last upgrade two days ago", the girl explained, "It'll restore your systems."

"Do it Cora", Bedlam ordered.

"Done", Cora answered, "All systems are back to normal."

"You know I could destroy you now", Bedlam pointed out as he felt in control again.

"You could", the girl responded, "Or you could hear my offer."

"I'm listening", Bedlam said as he powered down his staff.

"How about I help you take care of your little Ed and Dojo problems", the girl asked as she holstered her weapons.

"A tempting offer", Bedlam answered, "But what do you get out of it?"

"I have a matter with one of the other members of the Dojo", the girl responded, "So deal or no deal?"

"I would", Bedlam commented, "But I like to know who I'm making a deal with."

"Of course", the girl remarked as she removed her helmet so Bedlam could see.

"Huh", Bedlam stuttered as he saw her face, "Who are you?"

"Call me Ami", the girl said as she grind and waited for Bedlam's answer.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo,_

"This is DJ Dive reporting on the trashing Dojo gave DNA last night moving them into the top five", the radio played as Deets read a magazine and Ed faced Loogie in Laser Geddon.

"I wish I could have seen the look on Bedlam's face", Deets joked as she looked to the boys.

"Just wait till I beat Ed", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "It will look exactly the same."

"You wish", Ed joked as he saw Ol'skool come in, "Hey." Deets and Loogie knotted as they saw him looking around.

"Hey everyone", Ol'skool said as he looked at them, "No Burn and Fizz?"

"I think they're in the training area", Deets answered.

"Really", Ol'skool asked, "I go see than." With that, Ol'skool departed the living room wondering what Burn and Fizz were up to. "I bet they're going up against each other", Ol'skool thought as he approached and found them getting ready to fight each other in a practice duel and decided to watch before entering.

"Ready", Burn asked as they bowed to each other and took their stances.

"I'm ready", Fizz said before they began. While they were the best of friends, and had been actually been dating for a while, sometimes they had a habit of getting on each other's nerves; Burn would be to much on gut instinct or Fizz would put to much thought into something. However, instead of arguing, they face each other under the rule that the first one out of the ring would lose. While Fizz had always lost, she was so determined that she managed to get a kick in just moments after they started and knocked Burn right out of the ring. "I won", Fizz asked herself as she walked up to him and gave him a hand as he got up, "You ok?"

"I'm fine", Burn said as he looked at her, "That's the first time you've beaten me."

"Would you like me to pretend that I lost", Fizz joked as they smiled.

"I'd kick you out if you did", Ol'skool said as he walked in, "Nice work."

"Hey Ol'skool", Burn responded as they faced him.

"Thanks", Fizz added, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were all doing", Ol'skool answered as he saw Fizz shake a little, "You ok?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered, "Just a little cold."

"I'll turn down the air conditioner", Burn replied as he changed the temperature.

"Why don't you two get changed", Ol'skool suggested. Both of them smiled as they left for their rooms.

"What was that", Fizz asked herself as she closed her door, "I felt like I was in Bedlam's tower." Fizz quickly cast the thought aside as she put her suit on and joined the others, "Hey guys."

"Hey Fizz", Deets replied as the Dojo alarm went off, "Just in time."

"Alright guys", Ol'skool replied as he looked at the computer, "Looks like a delivery for the animal sanctuary."

"Where's the pickup", Burn asked.

"You're to met someone at the old vet in sector 19", Ol'skool answered, "A Mr. Ryan."

"Alright", Burn said as he looked at the rest of the crew, "Power up guys." With that the crew powered up and left the Dojo.

* * *

Part_ 3: Sector 19,_

"Are you sure you want to test them", Bedlam joked as he spoke to her from his tower.

"Just for kicks so I know what to expect later", Ami answered as she looked at Mr. Ryan from the top of the building he was next to before checking to see where Dojo was with her scanner, "Show time." Ami checked both of her blasters and hover-boots before she jumped down and landed in front of Mr. Ryan, "Good afternoon."

"What", Mr. Ryan stuttered as he was caught off guard by her landing, "Who are you?"

"Just someone who's going to take that off your hands", Ami said as she reached for one of her blasters.

"Oh really", a voice asked from behind. As Ami turned her head to see it was the Dojo.

"Prefect", Ami thought as she saw the one she wanted, "Now to get her away from them."

"You sure you want to try your luck", Burn asked as he looked at the black-suited and helmeted figure. "That girl's no bigger than Fizz", Burn thought just before Ami drew one of her blasters and fired at the Dojo catching Burn off guard. "Everyone duck", Burn ordered and he moved and tried to get close but watched as he saw a bolt of light hit the blaster and caused to fly out of the girl's hand and explode, "What?" As Burn turned, he saw that Fizz had fired the shot with her plasma pistol and was aiming at their attacker, "Nice shot Fizz."

"Yeah good one", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "I will never complain about you making weapons again."

"Thank you", Fizz responded as she kept her eyes on the girl, "Had enough." As Fizz said that, she started to feel strange again, "What is this?"

"She's stronger than I thought", Ami said to herself as she also stated to feel strange but knew what it was, "Can you feel me?" As Ami looked she saw her exit and next move before she looked at Fizz again, "Now to make sure she follows?" Ami then pulled out her remaining blaster and, before Fizz could do anything, fired at the ground causing dust and debris to enter the air and she grabbed the package and jumped into the sewer entrance.

"Oh snap", Ed said as he saw Ami jump in.

"After her", Burn said as he got on his feet.

"But we can't get in", Loogie said as even he could see the entrance was too small for them.

"I can", Fizz said as she jumped in.

"I guess she got over what happened with Spiker", Deets said after being surprised by Fizz's move.

"She should have, she's stronger than she was that time", Burn said as he tried to remember what he could about the area they were in before it dawned on him, "Come on guys, I know another way in."

"Right", Deets, Ed, and Loogie said as they followed him and like him hoped that Fizz could hold her own.

* * *

Part_ 4: Sewer,_

"Where is she", Fizz asked herself as she looked around and got an idea of the area, "She had to go this way." Fizz started to walk down the tunnel and wondered if the girl had got away.

"What's wrong, can't see in the dark", the girl asked as she moved closer to Fizz, using the shadows as cover.

"Where are you", Fizz shouted as she tried to use Ami's voice to find her.

"Can't find me Fizz", Ami asked as she drew her blaster, "Or should I call you Frances Hawkins?"

"What, how does she know my name", Fizz wondered as she tried to use her scanner to find her foe, "Where are you?"

"You're getting nervous, I can feel it", Ami commented as she stepped closer, "I know you sense me, you felt it after you shot my blaster away and your starting to feel it again."

"Who is she and what's happening to me", Fizz screamed in her head as she started to feel strange again only it was stronger than before, "Who are you and what is going on?" Fizz heard no response as she looked around until she closed her eyes and thought, "I have to calm down." Fizz brought her breathing down and regained her composer, "Come on."

"About time", Ami thought as she jumped out, "Now." As Ami jumped out, Fizz had the instinct to turn around and did so just as Ami was on her, however Ami was able to tackle her to the ground..

"No you don't", Fizz said as she grabbed Ami by the suit and lifted her with her legs causing Ami to flip over her. "Where's my gun", Fizz thought as she grabbed it and turned to face Ami.

"That was unexpected", Ami thought to herself as she got and faced Fizz. As soon as the two were up, they took their aims and fired. As the bolts passed through the air, they hit and exploded causing a shockwave that knocked both girls off their feet and caused their helmets to fly off as they hit the ground.

"That was weird", Fizz said as she stood up and looked at the girl only to get the shock of her life as the other girl stood up, "What in the world?" Fizz's shock was well founded as the girl in front of her looked just like her, a near perfect twin. "What is this", Fizz thought as she looked at Ami, the hair and eye color were just right but Ami's hair was just a little longer. The only other difference was that Ami's face reflected a darker personality, "Who are you."

"Ami", the girl said as she saw the rest of the Dojo came of behind Fizz and could see the surprise on their faces fro seeing two Fizzs, "We'll talk later." With that Ami activated her hover-boots and left.

"Fizz", Burn said as Deets and him walked up to Fizz as Ed and Loogie went to pick up her helmet and the package, "You ok."

"You guys saw that right", Fizz asked as turned to face them wondering if she had gone crazy.

"We saw her", Deets answered as she wondered if Fizz was going to be all right, "But I don't believe it."

"I thought you were an only child", Loogie asked as he handed Fizz her helmet.

"I am, my mom couldn't have in more children after I was born", Fizz answered as she put her helmet on, "She has to be a clone or something."

"Well she left the package", Ed stated as he walked up to the group, "We better call Ol'skool."

"You're right", Burn said as he pressed the button of his watch, "Hey Ol'skool, we have a problem."

"I know, I saw it using Fizz's new helmet camera", Ol'skool explained, "Fizz are you going to be ok."

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head", Fizz answered as checked herself, "At most a few bruises."

"Ok", Ol'skool replied though he knew Fizz wasn't telling the whole truth, "Deliver the package then get back to the Dojo so we can make sense of this matter.

"Right", Burn stated the crew left the sewer. While they traveled to the animal sanctuary and back to the Dojo they couldn't help but notice that Fizz was too quite but they knew that she was trying to figure things out and gave her breathing room.

* * *

Part_ 5: Dojo,_

"You sure you don't want me to check you Fizz", Deets asked as they entered the Dojo.

"I'm fine", Fizz answered as they found Ol'skool at the computer put couldn't see what was on the screen.

"Hey Ol'skool", Burn called out as they walked closer.

"Hey guys", Ol'skool answered, "Come here." As they walked up, they saw who was on the screen.

"Hey mom, hey dad", Fizz said as she saw her parents.

"Hey Fra", Mrs. Hawkins started to say but remembered that Fizz's dad and her had promised not to call her by her real name around the Dojo, "I mean hey Fizz."

"What's going on", Fizz asked.

"I called them after what happened", Ol'skool explained.

"Why, she's got to be a", Fizz stated to say as she saw Ol'skool face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Fizz", Ol'skool said as he looked down, "You're parent made me swear not to tell you."

"What are you talking about", Fizz asked as she tried to .

"Ami's not a clone", Mr. Hawkins said as he looked away.

"Fizz, Ami is", Mrs. Hawkins started to say as she took a deep breath, "Ami is your twin sister."

End of Act 1

* * *

Well this is the first part of my seventh Get Ed story. Hard to say where I got the idea for this from and not sure where I'll take it. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 2**

_Part 1: Dojo: following the end of Act 1,_

"My, my, my what", Fizz stuttered as she tried to take in what her mother had just said.

"You have a twin", Ed started to ask but was cut off by Burn giving him the sign to shut up.

"Wait a second", Fizz said as she attempted to regain her composer, "You always told me that I was an only child."

"Fizz we", Mr. Hawkins stated to say as he looked up, "We never told you because we thought Ami had died right after her and you were born."

"Right after we were born", Fizz said as she began to fume. The others could only watch as they could see her losing control from the feeling of betrayal she was having from learning that her parent had kept such a fact from her and saw her look to the ground and close her eyes as she tried to keep herself in check.

"Maybe we should come over and explain everything", Mr. Hawkins suggested.

"Good idea", Ol'skool replied as he wondered how Fizz was going to take it when everything was told.

"Is that alright with you Fizz", Mrs. Hawkins asked.

"Sure", Fizz said as she continued to look away. After Ol'skool and Fizz's dad had set the time that they would come over, the crew looked at Fizz who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Fizz are you okay", Deets asked.

"I'll be in my room", Fizz responded as she walked away.

"Fizz", Burn called out saw he saw her leave.

"Burn wait", Deets let out as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Leave her alone for a while."

"Deets I just can't stand by and", Burn started to say as he couldn't stand the fact of not being able to do anything for the one he loved.

"Burn she's right", Ol'skool stated, "Trust me, she'll need you when this is all over."

"How could you help keep this from her", Ed asked as he could tell how it was hurting Fizz.

"Ed, its hard to explain", Ol'skool said as he tried to find the words, "Let's just wait until her parents come over."

"Do you think she'll be alright", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "We'll have to wait and see." Just as the catfish had said, the Dojo was forced to wait for the truth and see what would happen.

* * *

_Part 2: Ami's apartment,_

"I can see why they have been giving you so much trouble", Ami commented as she spoke with Bedlam from her apartment using a holo-screen. While she had agreed to help Bedlam, Ami felt it was best to rent a place instead of staying in one of the rooms in his tower.

"Now you see why they're a problem", Bedlam asked.

"Yes", Ami answered as she put together a new blaster to replace the one that Fizz had destroyed, "I'll proceed with the next part of my plan soon.

"How long", Bedlam demanded, "Remember our deal."

"You'll get Ed", Ami stated as she looked up, "Remember that when we made our deal, you agreed the methods were up to me."

"I remember", Bedlam responded, "But don't think that I will wait forever."

"Don't push me", Ami shouted as she stood up and slammed the table, "Don't forget that I could have charged you a heavy price for my help and I could destroy your entire system."

"Fine", Bedlam shouted back before he calmed himself down, "But how do you know that your plan will work?"

"Let's just say that your history with them shows that my plan will succeed", Ami said as she sat down, "Goodbye." With that, Ami ended the call and took a deep breath as she noticed her personal holo-pet appeared, which looked like a cat head with a tail behind it, "What is it Kitty?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you need to take your medicine", Kitty answered. While Ami was not very trusting of people, human or otherwise, she had bought and modified Kitty to act as a kind of pet and helper, however over time the holo-gram turned out to be a reliable friend, in fact her only friend.

"What", Ami asked as she started to feel sick and fell to the ground from the pain that started to run through her body, "Snap I lost track of time."

"Ami, let me help", the holo-gram pleaded.

"No, I'll do it myself", Ami answered as she forced herself to stand, grab the med-injector, sit down and press it against her neck as she pressed the trigger, which sent the medicine into her bloodstream.

"Ami are you alright", Kitty asked, wishing that Ami had let her help.

"I'm fine", Ami panted as she sat up, "I hate the fact that this happens all the sudden and not more slowly, but it reminds me why I'm doing this."

"Ami you should rest for awhile", Kitty suggested as she took Ami's vitals, "You can't go at anyone in your current state."

"You're right", Ami said as she got up and crashed onto the bed, "Fizz could beat me with no problem right now."

"Do you think she felt it", Kitty asked as two holographic hands appeared and tucked Ami into bed.

"No", Ami said as she closed her eyes, "We're out of range and the field I set up prevents us from sensing each other."

"How come you call her by her nickname", Kitty asked as she tried to get Ami's mind off of the pain.

"Because Fizz sounds better than Frances", Ami tried to joke as she felt herself getting tired.

"Ah Ami", Kitty started to say as she checked Ami's vitals again.

"Yes", Ami responded as she looked at the holo-gram.

"I meant to tell you sooner but I think that your parents might be meeting with your sister", Kitty answered.

"Really", Ami asked, "Not a surprise."

"So we're going to get all three at the same time", Kitty asked as even she was not completely sure what Ami had in mind.

"Them and Ed if we can", Ami answered.

"Do we have to work with Bedlam", Kitty questioned, as she felt unease about the deal.

"Yes", Ami stated, "Dojo is tough and Bedlam is the only one who might get them off my back long enough to deal with my back-stabbing family."

"Another question", Kitty said.

"Shoot", Ami responded.

"Are you sure that Fizz knew about you", Kitty asked, "Her expression could suggest that she was kept in the dark."

"Yes I'm sure", Ami said, "You've seen the tapes of them handing me over to him."

"But that was your parents", Kitty pointed out, "She might have never known about you."

"Maybe", Ami said as she thought about what Kitty was saying, "No matter, even if I chose not to harm Fizz, we can still use my plan without having to change much."

"But what about him", Kitty asked as she referred to the one who was the cause of the pain that Ami had to deal with.

"He's next", Ami answered, "Though it would be nice to get him at the same time."

"We could", Kitty informed her, "He's in the city right now."

"I'll think about it", Ami said as she started to fall asleep, "Wake me in a few hours."

"Sure thing", Kitty said as she turned the lights and equipment off, "Good night."

"Good night", Ami said back as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo a few hours later,_

"What is it", Fizz asked as she heard a knock on her door.

"Your parents are here", Burn said as he opened the door and found Fizz getting off of her bed.

"Get the others would you", Fizz asked as she knew that they were in their rooms.

"Don't you think that this is a family matter", Burn questioned.

"We're family and this is also the Dojo's problem", Fizz pointed out as she exited her room. Burn tried to say something but decided not to as he could see that Fizz would not bend and went after the others. After the crew was gathered, they entered the living room where Ol'skool and Fizz's parents were sitting down, "Mom, dad."

"Fizz", her parents said as they could see that she wanted the truth and nothing else.

"What's going on", Fizz asked as she tried to be respectful, "And please start at the beginning."

"It started about a year before your sister and you were born", Mr. Hawkins started, "Your mom and I were studying a volcano but there was an accident which your mom had suffered an internal injury that prevented her from having children normally.

"What do you mean normally", Fizz questioned, "How could Ami and me be born if mom couldn't have children."

"We wanted a child so bad Fizz", Mrs. Hawkins took over, "So we decided to use an experimental procedure that had been developed for women that had suffered such injuries, which involved injecting the male DNA directly into the reproductive system as a way to bypass the processes that couldn't be done."

"But how does that explain Ami", Deets asked as she saw Fizz needed a moment.

"The procedure was only suppose to produce one child but for unknown reasons it ended with me carrying twins. While it was a concern, the doctor that was taking care of the procedure said that there were no signs of any problems", Fizz's mom continued to explain, "Everything appeared to be fine until that day."

"Until what", Fizz asked as she felt her gut twist.

"Until the day that Ami and you were born", Fizz's mom said as she started to cry, "Ami showed weak vital signs and we thought that she died shortly after birth." Fizz's mom was forced to stop as she started to shake. Mr. Hawkins could see what was happening and took her in his arms, "Fizz I'm sorry."

"But she's not dead", Ed pointed out, "What happened?"

"I believe that the Doctor that we trusted took Ami", Mr. Hawkins answered, "But I'm not sure."

"Who was the doctor", Burn asked.

"Dr. Toola", Fizz's dad answered.

"Didn't he disappear years ago", Loogie asked.

"Yes", Fizz's dad answered again, "Shortly after the birth, but we thought that Ami had died from natural causes and didn't suspect anything."

"And the fact that we can sense each other", Fizz questioned, "Was that part of it too?"

"No", Mrs. Hawkins answered, "All twins that have been in your bloodline on my side have shown signs of sharing some sort of telepathic link that allows them to sense each others presence or even allow one to feel the other's pain if they're close enough."

"You had no right", Fizz mumbled as she felt disgusted with what she had learned.

"Fizz", Mrs. Hawkins said.

"You had no right", Fizz screamed as she lost control, "You had no right to keep this from me. You not only keep the fact of how I was born, you also kept the fact of me having a sister."

"Fizz we", Mr. Hawkins tried to say but stopped as he saw the tears running down his child's face.

"Excuse me", Fizz said as she bolted out of the room.

"Fizz", Burn called out to her as he followed, only this time Deets did not stop him. Burn could hear less and less of the continued conversation as he looked for Fizz until he heard sounds from the bathroom. As he got closer, he could hear the sounds of someone throwing up, "Fizz?" Hearing no response, Burn walked in and found Fizz throwing up until she saw him from her side, "Fizz are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick", Fizz answered as she felt her stomach twist and turn, "You can go if you want." Despite Fizz's statement, Burn stayed and waited for her to calm down until she looked at him again, "Water."

"What", Burn asked.

"Get me some water with one of the paper cups would you", Fizz asked.

"Sure", Burn said as he smiled. Fizz took the water and rinsed her mouth out before flushing the toilet and sitting down on the bathtub side.

"Thanks Burn", Fizz said as he sat next to her and let her rest her head on his arm.

"No prop", Burn said as he rocked her a bit, "Want to talk about it?"

"I just can't believe that my parents could keep such a thing from me", Fizz explained, "I trusted them and would have never thought that they were capable of such a thing." As Fizz continued to talk, Burn could see the tears build up and could tell there was more than Fizz was letting on.

"Fizz, I'm not excusing what they did, but don't you think that they've felt hurt by not telling you", Burn asked.

"No", Fizz answered, "If this could have remand in the dark forever, they would have been just fine with not telling me."

"And the secrets you've kept", Burn asked as he tried to make her not feel so hateful towards her parents.

"There's a big difference between what they kept and me not telling them about us dating", Fizz stated.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more than what you're saying", Burn questioned.

"Its just", Fizz tried to say as she broke out into tears, "I always blamed myself for my mom never being able to have another child and now I find this out and." As Fizz tried to claim down, she felt Burn embrace her, "Burn, I don't know what to do."

"Fizz its ok", Burn commented, "You'll see."

"How can you be so sure", Fizz asked.

"Remember how we meet", Burn asked, "On our first day of high school."

"I remember the look on your face", Fizz laughed, "Seeing a nine-year old in the same class as you, you thought I was lost and tried to help me. You didn't guess that my parents found out how smart I was and had me skip a few grades."

"That was embarrassing", Burn commented, "But it worked out alright."

"True, I helped you and in turn you protected and introduced me to Ol'skool and the others, which is how I came to work at Dojo", Fizz recalled out loud as she pressed her head against his chest just before she felt her body shake.

"What was that", Burn asked as he had felt the shake.

"She's nearby", Fizz asked as she stood up and ran out of the Dojo, passing everyone.

"Fizz", Ed called out.

"What's wrong", Ol'skool asked.

"She's here", Fizz shouted. With that everyone followed her outside.

* * *

_Part 4: Outside Dojo,_

"Are you sure it was her", Fizz's mom asked as everyone looked around and couldn't see Ami anywhere.

"Yes I'm sure", Fizz answered as she looked at the rest of the crew, "We better power up."

"Okay", Burn and the rest of the Dojo answered before activating their suits.

"I was waiting for that", Ami let out, directing them to her. As they looked, they saw Ami remove her helmet, "Hey mom, dad, Fizz."

"Ami", Mrs. Hawkins called out, "Is it really you?"

"Its her", Fizz said as she looked up and saw someone next to her tied up and knocked out, "Who's that?"

"That's", Mr. Hawkins started to say as he looked, "That's Dr. Toola. Ami's what's going on?"

"I thought we'd have a nice little reunion", Ami said, "Now you can come peacefully or not."

"Maybe you hadn't noticed but you're outnumbered", Ed commented as Torch appeared, "What is it?"

"My detecting a holo-gram near her along with several Riot-bots and a Construction-bot", Torch answered.

"Really? Come on out", Ami said as the Riot-bots and the Construction-bot appeared with Kitty controlling it.

"Riot-bots", Deets shouted as the bot came closer, "She's working with Bedlam?"

"Sorry Ami", Kitty said as she locked the capture equipment onto Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, "It took longer than expected."

"Don't worry about it", Ami said as she aimed her M-grab and fired at Fizz as the rest of the Dojo fought the Riot-bots, "Hey sis, come on up."

"What", Fizz shouted as she felt herself being pulled through the air and landing right next to Ami.

"Kitty get my dear parents would you", Ami asked as she allowed Fizz time to get up.

"Sure thing", Kitty responded as she fired the tractor-beams that pulled Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins into the cage that had been attached to the Construction-bot, "Got them."

"Guys", Loogie called out, "She's got them."

"We know", Ed answered, "But we have enough with these bots, Deets can you reach them."

"I'll try", Deets said as she got into the air. While she got close, Kitty used a force field and one of the tractor-beams to knock her back to the ground, "Sorry guys, I can't get close."

"Fizz", Burn screamed as he disabled one of the attacking bots, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", Fizz shouted as she looked at Ami, "Ami stop this."

"Sorry Fizz, but I don't", Ami started to say as she felt her body tense, "No, not a premature flare-up." Ami could feel that her medicine was failing early, which it sometimes did, causing the pain to return.

"Ami", Kitty called out as she could tell what was wrong.

"What is this", Fizz thought as she started to feel the pain that was running though Ami's body, but she knew she had to take the opportunity and ran at Ami, "I'm ending this right now."

"Sorry but I'm not out yet", Ami commented as she gathered her strength and knocked Fizz off of the roof and onto the sidewalk.

"No", Fizz screamed in her head as she landed on the ground safely due to her suit inflating. As she got up she could see that the Construction-bot use locking one of its tractor-beams on her and fired. Fizz, still recovering from the pain she had, could only watch as Ed jumped in and defected the beam with his slammer.

"Kitty get her", Ami panted as she started to get weaker as the pain increased.

"I can't", Kitty stated as she looked around, "Ed's defecting the beams with that energy blade and most of the Riot-bots are down."

"Fizz you okay", Ed asked as he turned and found Fizz on her knees and holding herself, "Fizz?" Deets could also see what was happening and ran to Fizz as Burn, Loogie and Ol'skool took down the remaining Riot-bots.

"Fizz what's wrong", Deets questioned as she got down on her knee.

"My body hurts", Fizz stuttered as she tried to get hold of herself, "Where is this pain coming from?" As Deets, Fizz, and Ed looked at Ami, they could see that she was in pain as well.

"Kitty, change of plans", Ami said as she saw another target, "Get Burn."

"You got it", Kitty responded as she locked on to Burn and caught him in the tractor-beam, "Got him."

"Burn", Fizz screamed as she saw Burn pass out and land into the cage as she tried to get up, "Ed, Loogie do something."

"Leave it to me", Loogie said just before he was knocked back by the force field.

"Are you trying to help us or her", Dr. Pinch questioned.

"Torch can you hack that bot", Ed asked.

"No can do Ed", Torch said, "That holo-gram is blocking me."

"Kitty get us out of her", Ami screamed as the pain became worse. With that, Kitty fired smoke bombs and got Ami away. As the smoke cleared, the Dojo could only wonder what had happened to Ami and what they were going to do now.

"Torch can you track them", Ol'skool asked as Loogie and him walked over to Fizz.

"Sorry", Torch answered, "That Kitty's put up some sort of field that's blocking my sensors."

"So what now", Ed asked as he looked at Fizz.

"We have", Fizz stuttered as she forced herself to get up, "We have to go after them."

"Not in your condition", Deets said as she helped Fizz stand, "What happened?"

"I don't know", Fizz answered, "All I know is that Ami was in pain."

"And because of that link you felt it to", Loogie asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter", Fizz said as she tried to gain her footing, "We have to go after them anyway."

"Fizz you can barely stand", Ed pointed out.

"So", Fizz nearly growled.

"So we're going to wait until you're better", Ol'skool said as he looked at her with a stern face to let Fizz know he was serious, "Understand?"

"Yes", Fizz sighed as she looked away, "I just."

"Fizz listen", Ol'skool spoke as he put a hand on her so she'd look at him, "I don't think that Ami will do anything until she has you." Fizz just moved her head to show she understood.

"I think we better call my associate Dr. Burton", Dr. Pinch suggested.

"Right", Fizz said as Ed offered to carry her into the Dojo. As the crew headed in, Fizz tried to claim herself and hoped that Ol'skool was right.

"Mom, dad, Burn", Fizz thought as Ol'skool had her go lay down, "Please hold on."

End of Act 2

* * *

Well this is the second part of my seventh Get Ed story. I don't know how long the whole story is going to be, but it will be at least three or four chapters. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	3. Act 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: I have decided to use my stories _Dojo Sisters_ and _Dojo Match Maker_ as part of the story line. In other words, _Family Secret_ happens after _Dojo Match Maker_.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 3**

_Part 1: Dojo: following the end of Act 2,_

"What am I going to do", Fizz asked herself as she powered her suit down and rested on her bed as Ol'skool had instructed after the fight with Ami. As Fizz closed her eyes, she tried to think of anything she could do to get her mom, dad, and Burn away from her sister, however Fizz was also at a loss to explain the pain that she had felt only knowing that it had came from Ami. "Why, why did my parents not tell me? What is Ami planning and why is she working with Bedlam? And last, what happened during the fight", Fizz thought along with other things as she struggled to make herself comfortable until she heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

"It's me", Deets answered as she opened the door a bit, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah", Fizz responded as she sat up, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Ol'skool called Dr. Burton and she's on her way", Deets explained as she saw that Fizz was struggling to not run out and try to find Ami on her own, "You okay?"

"Can we talk sis", Fizz asked as she looked at the taller girl.

"Of course", Deets said as she sat down, "What's up?"

"It's just that this whole matter", Fizz started, "It's a mess."

"What do you mean", Deets questioned as she saw Fizz was a little hesitant, "Come on sis." It took awhile, but Fizz explained how she was feeling about everything that had happened while Deets listened knowing that the only other one she had talked to was Burn. While Deets listened, she could tell that Fizz was trying to control herself, "Fizz?"

"I just don't know. When I was close to Ami, I could feel her anger towards my mom and dad", Fizz explained, "But her feeling towards me weren't so clear and than that sudden pain." Fizz stopped talking as she thought for a moment before she turned to Deets again, "What do you think?"

"It does seem like she has something against them', Deets answered as she saw Fizz holding herself, "Still hurting?"

"Not really", Fizz responded, "But when it started it felt like my blood was on fire. But if it was like that for me, it had to be worse for her."

"Do you think that Dr. Toola did it to her", Deets questioned.

"Right now it's the only possibility", Fizz answered, "For all we know he's the whole reason Ami became what she is in the first place." As Fizz talked, another knock on her door sounded, "Come in." As the door opened, the girls saw the boys stick they're heads in the door, "Hey guys."

"Hey Fizz just wanted to tell you that Dr. Burton is here", Ed said he opened the door completely.

"Oh, okay", Fizz responded as Deets and her got off the bed. After leaving her room, Fizz followed the others into the med-room where Ol'skool and Dr. Burton were waiting. As Fizz was about to say hi, she could see the look on Dr. Burton's face and knew it could only mean one thing, "Don't tell me."

"I'm sorry Fizz", Dr. Burton said as she looked up, "Like Ol'skool, I knew but your parent's told me to not tell you unless it was necessary." Everyone was quite as they waited to see how Fizz would respond. As far as Deets, Ed, and Loogie were concerned it was simple; four people that Fizz had trusted had kept the truth from her and she had every right to be mad if she was.

"I see", Fizz said as she calmed herself and looked at the adults, "So what do you want to do?"

"Ol'skool wants me to check and see if you're physically alright after what happened with Ami and you", Dr. Burton explained.

"But I was just feeling what was happening to Ami", Fizz stated, "I'm alright now."

"You might feel alright now but better to be safe", Dr. Burton said as she started up the computer, "At the least, it might give us a clue as to what happened to Ami."

"Right", Fizz said.

"Could I ask the boys to leave", Dr. Burton said as she looked at Ol'skool and the boys before she turned to the girls, "Fizz?"

"I want Deets in here", Fizz stated as she looked at her 'big sister', "If that's alright with you."

"Of course", Deets answered as the boys left. Deets closed to door behind them before she sat down, "So what are you going to do."

"I'm going to give Fizz a full physical as well as some blood work. I need to check everything to be sure", Dr. Burton said as she turned to Fizz, "I need you to take off your suit and lay down."

"Right", Fizz said as she followed instructions, hoping that some answers would come to light.

* * *

_Part 2: Ami's house,_

"Are you feeling better", Kitty asked as she took Ami's vitals.

"I'm fine now", Ami said as she got out of the chair, "Good thing I had this place just in case of an emergency. So did you get everything from the apartment?"

"All done", the hologram answered. While Ami had rented an apartment close to the Dojo, she had bought a small house of the outskirts of Progress City using money she had acquired from odd jobs, "So what now?"

"Are they about to wake up", Ami asked as she washed her face.

"They're all waking up right now, but I separated Toola from the rest of them", Kitty informed her.

"Okay", Ami said before she took a deep breath and stated to walk to the door that led to the area where she was holding her parents as well as Burn and Dr. Toola. As she walked into the room, she found her 'guests', "Hello everyone."

"Ami", Mrs. Hawkins called out as she saw her daughter that she thought was dead

"Hi Mom, Dad, surprised to see me", Ami asked as she looked at the people she felt had betrayed her.

"Ami what's going on", Mr. Hawkins asked as he tried to get a fix on the situation.

"Where are the others", Burn called out as he tried to get out of the restraints that Ami had put him in.

"Oh they're fine. I had to cut plans short and couldn't get Fizz so I had Kitty grab you", Ami answered, "Sorry about the restraints, but I couldn't take chances."

"Kitty", Burn asked, "Who's that?" As Burn asked his question, he saw a holo-gram appear next to Ami.

"Burn, Mom, Dad say hello to my holo-pet Kitty", Ami stated as she looked at the holo-gram.

"Why are you doing this", Burn asked as he looked at the girl who had the same face as his love.

"Let's just say I have a score to settle with my back-stabbing family and the idiot Toola", Ami answered as Kitty disappeared and she looked at her parents.

"And Fizz", Burn asked.

"What about her", Ami questioned as she was trying to see if Kitty was right and Fizz had no idea about her.

"Just that Fizz had no idea about you or how she was even born", Burn answered and saw the angry look on Ami's face appear as she pressed a button on the table next to her, which caused a wall to come between Burn and Fizz's parents. Burn could only wonder what was going through Ami's mind as it was just her and him now.

"So she wasn't aware huh", Ami asked.

"No she wasn't and believe me she wasn't happy when she found out", Burn answered, "Now let me ask something?"

"What", Ami growled.

"If you're trying to get back at your family, why are you working with Bedlam", Burn asked.

"I asked for his help because I knew I'd need his bots if Dojo tried to help Fizz and our parents", Ami explained, "Of course I had to agree to help him with a problem in return."

"Such as", Burn questioned.

"Ed", Ami answered as she walked closer to Burn.

"Your going to help Bedlam get Ed so you can get your revenge", Burn shouted only to stop as Ami lowered herself and touch and wall with her hand as she brought her face to Burn's.

"Do you think that I'd let Bedlam get anymore power than he has already", Ami asked as she studied his face, "Besides, we both know that Bedlam couldn't keep Ed for long; not with the rest of Dojo."

"It still doesn't give you the right to use people", Burn stated as he realized that Ami was only using Bedlam but wanted to see if he could get her side of the story, "Why do you want hurt your parents so badly?"

"You'll see", Ami responded as she lowered the wall so her parents could be seen. Ami then looked at her parents as she thought about what Burn had said, "So Fizz didn't know huh?"

"No she didn't", Mr. Hawkins said.

"Ami, please we didn't know that you were still alive", Mrs. Hawkins pleaded.

"Do you expect me to believe that", Ami asked as she looked back at Burn, "It seems that keeping secrets is a past-time in this family."

"What's that suppose to mean", Burn questioned even though he knew where she was going, "I told you Fizz was ticked about them not telling her about you."

"Even though she hasn't told them about you and her dating", Ami asked, "Why do you think that I had Kitty grab you and not one of the others."

"Dating", Mr. Hawkins asked. Ami only smiled as she turned on a holo-screen and started to show pictures of Burn and Fizz's first date including them kissing. Burn waited to hear protest from the Hawkins but heard none and turned back to Ami as she turned the screen off.

"I know what your thinking", Ami started as she turned to Burn, "Where did I get those pictures?"

"That and what was the point of showing them", Burn stated.

"Well for the pictures I was able hack Deets' camera wirelessly", Ami explained, "As for the show, I know that my dear mom and dad wanted to know why I grabbed you out of all the others. I'll admit though, you two do make a cute couple."

"What jealous", Burn asked, "Why don't you make some friends." Ami's face went red from Burn's statement. He could tell that he had hit she where it hurt.

"Whatever", Ami said as she left the room, "We'll talk later." With that, Ami left for the living room grabbing a med-injector as she sat in a recliner, "That idiot, talking like he knows me."

"Are you going to be ok", Kitty asked as she appeared next to the girl.

"I'll be fine", Ami answered as she thought about what had been said, "Seems you were right about Fizz."

"So what are you going to do", Kitty questioned.

"I still have my parents and Toola to deal with", Ami responded as she felt the pain return and pressed the injector against her neck. As Ami let the medicine do its work, she thought about all that she had been through before she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the med-induced sleep.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"All done", Dr. Burton said as she finished the blood work as Fizz put her suit back on.

"You all can come back in", Fizz said as she walked to the door and let the boys in.

"How long were you all at the door", Deets asked as she had heard the boys talking while the girls had been in the med-room with Burton.

"As long as you two had been in here", Ed answered.

"Except when Ol'skool had us leave the area", Loogie added followed by Dr. Pinch, "I told them not to worry, but they wouldn't listen."

"So what did the tests show", Ol'skool asked as he walked up to the computer.

"Other than the fact that Fizz is healthy", Dr. Burton stated, "Nothing."

"So it did come from Ami", Ed asked.

"It's the only way that I can account for the pain that Fizz felt", Dr. Burton answered as she looked at Fizz, "I'm sorry."

"But what would cause Ami to have such pain", Fizz asked.

"Something Toola did", Deets added.

"Anything's possible right now", Dr. Burton responded as she turned off the screen, "But, the two most likely causes are that Toola did something to her or something to do with the procedure that led to Ami and Fizz being born."

"Any way we can find out", Ol'skool asked as he knew that was going to be Fizz's next question. It took Dr. Burton a moment to think before she answered.

"If I were to get a sample of Ami's blood it might show what's going on", Dr. Burton explained, "Other than that, only Toola would know."

"So how do we", Ed started to ask as he noticed that Fizz was gone, "Hey guys, where'd Fizz go?"

"She was here a second ago", Loogie said as he looked for her in the room.

"Me and my big mouth", Dr. Burton said as she got up.

"I know where she is", Ol'skool said as he left the room and went to Fizz lab where he could hear that she was looking for stuff, "What is she planning."

"Where are they", Fizz asked out loud as she looked thought out her lab until she found a small box on the shelf, "Here they are, now I just need to modify them." As Ol'skool watched, he saw Fizz take out two button-shaped objects from the box and pull out a couple of tools as she went to work.

"What do you think your doing", Ol'skool asked as he walked into the lab. He could tell that Fizz wasn't happy to see him.

"Snap", Fizz thought as she looked up, "Hay, just modifying one of my old devices."

"And that would be", Ol'skool asked as he hadn't seen the devices before.

"I had built these telepathic inhibitors for Ed after what happened with the Link", Fizz explained as she went back to work, "If I modify them, they should allow me to get close to Ami without her sensing me."

"I hope you weren't thinking of going after her yourself", Ol'skool stated as Fizz and him saw Deets, Ed, and Loogie come in.

"Guys I have to", Fizz said as she looked away, "I have to do this alone."

"What is wrong with you", Ed asked as he thought she had lost it.

"There is no way you can expect us to agree to that", Deets added.

"Am I the only one who remembers she had Riot-bots with her", Fizz asked as she attached the inhibitors to her temples.

"And your point", Ol'skool questioned.

"There's only three reasons that Bedlam would get into a family dispute", Fizz started, "Either she agreed to help Bedlam get rid of us, get Ed, or both. The other just took a moment to think as they could see where she was going with this.

"What do you have in mind", Ol'skool asked.

"I'll find Ami and try to get a sample of her blood while I get Burn and my parents away from her", Fizz explained.

"And Toola", Deets asked.

"My parents and Burn come first", Fizz stated, "Besides my parents might kill him if they get hold of him."

"But how are you going to find them", Loogie questioned.

"Yeah, Torch couldn't track them", Ed pointed out before Fizz turned the screen on.

"No problem", Fizz said as she looked at the screen, "I modified the tracing system a few days ago to track us by our d.n.a. signatures instead of our beckons just in case they were disabled." As they looked at the screen, they could see Burn's symbol as well as Fizz's in two places, one with theirs and the other with Burn's. "There they are", Fizz said as she got out of the chair, "They're in the outskirts of Progress City."

"You're not going by yourself", Deets said as she walked in front of Fizz.

"But guys", Fizz started to say.

"No buts", Deets said, "We'll follow you just in case of trouble."

"Good idea", Loogie said.

"What do you think Ol'skool", Ed asked as he turned to face him.

"They're right Fizz", Ol'skool said as he walked up to her, "It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"Alright", Fizz mumbled, as she knew she couldn't win, "Lets Power up and go." With that the crew left the Dojo and headed to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

_Part 4: Outskirts of Progress City,_

It took them the better part of an hour, but the Dojo was able to find the house that Burn and Ami's signals were coming from.

"There they are", Fizz said as she got off her hover-scooter and turned to face the others, "Wait here."

"We know", Deets said as she looked at her, "Just keep your line open."

"I will", Fizz assured her.

"Torch anything", Ed asked as he wondered if there were any tramps

"I'm detecting Riot-bots but they're not connected to Bedlam's systems", Torch answered, "Ami must have modified them. Any how, they seem to be on stand-by."

"Good", Fizz said as she started to walk towards the house before she hid behind a piece of wall as she heard a sound, "What's that." As Fizz looked around the corner, she saw a kitten crawling. As Fizz looked and listened, she could tell the kitten was hurt, "Poor thing." Fizz's thought was cut short as she heard the door open and saw Ami come out wearing the pants part of her suit and a turquoise shirt with a blaster in hand, "Snap, she must have sensed me."

"What's that sound", Ami asked as she looked outside thinking it was one of the Dojo. As she looked around, she found the kitten on the ground, "What's this?" Ami took caution at first since she thought the kitten might have rabies but could tell that it didn't and got on her knees as she sat right next to the kitten. "No family huh, just you", Ami asked as she put her blaster in a leg-holster, took the kitten in her arms and checked it over finding it, a she, had multiple wounds and that her tail seemed to be broken. "You poor thing", Ami said as she held the kitten in her arms and walked back to the door, "Come on, I'll fix you up."

"That was close", Fizz thought as she saw Ami walk back into the house and close the door. Just than Fizz heard her communicator go off, "Yeah?"

"You okay", Ed asked as he and the others had seen Ami.

"Yeah", Fizz answered, "Did you hear all that?"

"We did", Deets answered, "Did she just help that kitten?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are", Fizz commented.

"Why would she do that", Ed questioned as they saw Fizz look at the door again.

"She does seem to like cats", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Anyway, anyone who helps a defenseless animal can't be all bad."

"Maybe", Fizz shrugged as she walked to the door, "I'm going in."

"Just be careful", Deets pleaded, as she still didn't like the idea of Fizz going in by herself.

"I will", Fizz said before she activated a jamming field in hopes that Kitty wouldn't sense her and walked into the house. Fizz quietly closed the door, she looked around to see if she could find Ami and maybe knock her out, "Where is she?" As Fizz looked she found Ami sitting next to a flat medical bed with the kitten on it and decided to listen in.

"Kitty", Ami said as before the holo-gram appeared.

"Great", Fizz thought as she knew she couldn't get close to Ami now.

"You called", Kitty asked as she noticed the kitten, "What happened?"

"I found her outside", Ami answered as she turned to the holo-gram and turned on the medical equipment, "Check her out." Kitty controlled the machines as they moved over the kitten's body before returning to their resting places, "Well?"

"From what I can tell, she's at least six months old", Kitty stated as she put the information on the screen, "It seems she's suffered multiple wounds and cell damage consistent with a fall. However, other than the tail, there are no broken bones or internal bleeding."

"Just as I thought", Ami responded as she reached to a nearby table, "I need a cell-regenerator." As Ami grabbed the tool, she looked back at the kitten, "You look like you haven't eaten in days." Ami then walked to the kitchen, "I think I have some tuna and a baby bottle for milk somewhere."

"Maybe she isn't all bad", Fizz thought as she found another door, "I'll find them while she's distracted." With that thought, Fizz went to the door and put her ear to it in which she heard her parents and Burn.

"So how long have you been dating", Mrs. Hawkins asked.

"They know", Fizz thought, "Snap."

"About a month Mrs. Hawkins, "Burn answered, "Fizz wanted to wait and tell you and Mr. Hawkins herself but she was worried that you might object."

"She didn't have to", Mr. Hawkins stated, "We wouldn't have objected to you two dating."

"What", Fizz asked herself as she listened, "That was unexpected."

"None", Burn asked.

"No. Burn we knew that something like that could happen when we put her in high school, "We'd rather have her date you than most."

"That's good to know", Burn said as he saw Fizz open the door, "Fizz?"

"Quite", Fizz ordered as she entered the room and closed the door, "You okay?"

"We fine", Burn said as he saw the look on her face, "Were you listening?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered as she looked at her parents, "Sorry about not telling you."

"We understand", Mrs. Hawkins stated.

"How did you get past Ami", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"I was able to block both her and that holo-gram's ability to detect me", Fizz explained, "That and a wounded kitten showed up and Ami got distracted helping it."

"She was helping a wounded animal", Burn asked.

"She was and still is at the moment", Fizz stated as she tried to open the cells before she heard footsteps, "It's her." Fizz moved quickly to a corner of the room where she was sure no one could see her as Ami came into the room.

"Hello everyone", Ami said as she looked at Burn and her parents, "Sorry, I had some things to take care of an unexpected matter."

"Such as", Mr. Hawkins asked as he tried to keep Ami from noticing Fizz.

"There was a wounded kitten and I had to help her", Ami answered as she saw the look on Burn's face, "Something wrong?"

"Just that it's a surprise that you would help a kitten when you're trying to hurt your own family", Burn explained.

"I have my reasons", Ami said as she pressed a button on the table and revealed another cell with Toola in it, "Now I just need Fizz and I'll have everyone together."

"Where am I", Dr. Toola asked as he woke up and looked around. As he saw that he was in a cell, he noticed the face of the one who he had hurt for years, "You!"

"Oh yes its me Toola", Ami said as she looked to the others, "Toola meet Burn. As for my mom and dad, well you already know each other."

"Why have you brought me here", Toola asked as Ami had captured him without him knowing it.

"Its time for a reunion", Ami answered, "As soon as Fizz shows up."

"I told you that Fizz didn't know", Burn shouted before Ami turned to him.

""I know", Ami answered, "I've decided not to harm her, but I want her here so she knows just what our parents did."

"What does she think they did", Fizz thought as she listened until she communicator went off, "No."

"Fizz you alright", Ed asked.

"Ed shut up", Fizz growled as she saw Ami turn.

"What was that", Ami asked as she turned to the direction that Fizz was hiding. As Ami trained her eyes, she drew her blaster and fired causing objects that had been hiding Fizz to exploded and knock Fizz against the wall, "Hello sis, how'd you get in here?" As Fizz got up, she removed her helmet and revealed the telepathic inhibitors. "I see", Ami stated as she got close before Fizz threw her helmet at Ami to knock of balance. Fizz then took the chance and charged at Ami, only to be caught in a tractor-beam.

"What the", Fizz said as the beam send her into the cell that Burn was in, "No!"

"Ouch, the beam must have disabled those inhibitors", Ami stated as she looked around, "Well it seems that everyone's here. I'll let Burn stay so he sees what he might be getting into." After that, Kitty appeared next to Ami.

"I'm sorry Ami", Kitty stated, "She was blocking my sensors."

"Don't blame yourself", Ami said, "I should have been more careful."

"Fizz", both of her parents called out.

"Fizz you alright", Burn asked as he had her sit up.

"I'm fine", Fizz answered as she thought, "Snap, great time to mess up."

"Kitty, activate the Riot-bots and look around the place for the others", Ami ordered, "There's no way they would have let her come here alone."

"Will do", Kitty responded as she disappeared.

"Now where was I", Ami asked out loud as she sealed the door. Now all that her 'guests' could do was wait and see what Ami had in mind.

End of Act 3

* * *

Well this is the third part of my seventh Get Ed story. This is now my longest story by page number alone. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	4. Act 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: I have decided to use my stories _Dojo Sisters_ and _Dojo Match Maker_ as part of the story line. In other words, _Family Secret_ happens after _Dojo Match Maker_.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 4**

_Part 1: Ami's house: following the end of Act 3,_

"Well shall we start", Ami asked as she looked in the cells as she heard footsteps, "On second thought, let me see if there are anymore problems. As Fizz, Burn, Toola, and Fizz's parents watched, they saw the door open and watched as Ed, Deets and Loogie were being carried in by Riot-bots.

"Guys", Burn and Fizz called out.

"Don't bother, their out cold", Ami stated as Kitty appeared, "Any trouble?"

"Not really", Kitty answered, "I was able to get the jump on them, however it took a couple of shots on stun to knock Ed out."

"You had the Riot-bots use their weapons", Fizz asked as she knew what they were normally armed with.

"Quit worrying, I rearmed them with a couple stun weapon", Ami explained, "Kitty would you take them somewhere where they won't bother us?"

"No prop", Kitty responded, "Though it would have been nice for you to tell me what you had in mind earlier."

"Sorry, but I was worried that Cora might hack you", Ami explained.

"Right", Kitty said before the Riot-bots and her left the room. As Kitty left the room, Ami turned back to her 'guests' as she felt the anger coming from Fizz even though the link between them seemed to be going on and off.

"You must think I'm the worst sister in the world", Ami commented as she figured that Fizz's telepathic inhibitors were malfunctioning.

"Considering your working with Bedlam", Fizz answered as she too noticed that the inhibitors were messing up.

"She's not", Burn informed Fizz, "She's just using him for the bots."

"What", Fizz questioned as she removed the inhibitors as they were starting to cause pain, "So what, other than helping that kitten she's been nothing but a little monster."

"A monster huh", Ami questioned as she started to feel Fizz's presence without interruption, "By the way, thanks for removing those things, they were starting to give me a headache. After Ami took a deep breath, she pointed to where Toola and her parents were, "If you want to talk about monsters, look no further than those three."

"Meaning", Fizz asked as she started to feel the anger that was inside Ami and saw that her parents were being quite.

"Have you not been able to guess yet", Ami asked.

"What are you waiting for", Burn asked before he saw Ami look at him with a puzzeled look that he could tell was a fake, "You said you were waiting for Fizz and now she's here."

"I did say that, but I was just giving Kitty time to put your friends somewhere", Ami stated as she started up the holo-screen, "But now it's time."

"Good", Fizz stated, "About time I heard your side of the story."

"My side of the story", Ami asked as she thought, "What garbage did Mom and Dad tell her?"

"Yeah, your side", Fizz said, "I've heard Mom and Dad's and there's no way I'd believe Toola."

"You wouldn't believe him, but you'd listen to them", Ami questioned as Fizz could feel Ami's anger rising.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I", Fizz asked as she thought, "What is ticking her off?"

"What other reason", Ami asked as she raised her voice, "They're the one's that handed me over to him in the first place."

* * *

_Part 2: Ami's house: Where Deets, Ed, and Loogie are,_

"What", Ed asked as he woke up to find himself in the arms of a Riot-bot and was unable to move much more than his head. As he look around he found that Deets and Loogie were coming around, "Guys?"

"Ed", Deets called out as she found that she couldn't move either, "Loogie?"

"My body's stuck", Loogie said follow by Dr. Pinch mumbling as they came to a cell where the Riot-bots set them so they were sitting against the wall before leaving and closing the cell door. As they tried to move, they saw Kitty appear.

"You again", Ed asked, "What did you do to us?"

"Don't worry, your just suffering the effects of the stun-weapons that hit you", Kitty informed them, "It should go away in a minute or so."

"Where's Fizz", Deets questioned.

"She's with Ami as well as Toola, Burn Mr. Hawkins, and Mrs. Hawkins", Kitty answered.

"And our stuff", Dr. Pinch asked as he noticed that Ed's slammer was missing.

"I put your equipment in the next room", Kitty stated, "You'll get it back later."

"Sooner than you think", Ed said, "Torch take her out." As Torch appeared, Ed noticed that nothing was happening, "Torch?"

"It's no good Ed", Torch said as he looked at everyone, "Her safeguard are too strong, even Cora couldn't get through without help."

"Sorry but Ami made sure that no one could get into my systems except her", Kitty explained, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to take care of."

"You mean that kitten", Loogie asked.

"Ah huh", Kitty answered, "Ami asked me to take care of her for now.

"And Ami", Deets asked as the boys and her started to be able to move again.

"What about her", Kitty asked back until she could see that Deets was trying to find out what had happened during the fight, "I'm sorry but Ami asked me not to tell you."

"You seem to be worried about her", Deets commented as she could tell by the holo-gram's voice that she wanted to ask for help. Without saying anything else, Kitty and the Riot-bots left the three couriers alone.

"So what do we do now", Loogie asked as he and the others stood up and looked around.

"What else, we try to find a way out", Ed answered as he noticed that Deets was deep in thought, "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about how that holo-gram seemed to be worried about Ami", Deets explained as she checked to see what was missing.

"Right", Ed responded as he tried to break the door down, "Maybe we'll be find out later what the whole deal is."

"But how are we suppose to find out if no they won't tell us", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "Don't you remember? If someone could get a sample of Ami's blood, using one of the small hypo we brought, Dr. Burton might be able to tell us something."

"Fine, first we get out then worry about that", Deets said as hoped that the others were all right.

* * *

_Part 3: Ami's house: Where Fizz and Burn are,_

"What", Fizz shouted as she heard Ami's words.

"Handed you over to him", Burn asked.

"Ami, that's not true", Mr. Hawkins stated.

"Ami, you're our daughter", Mrs. Hawkins added, "We could never do that to you."

"Save it, I know you're lying", Ami said as she inserted a disc into the holo-screen's data port.

"Ami, you have to believe us", Mrs. Hawkins pleaded, "We're telling you the truth."

"Than explain this", Ami stated as she pressed the button on the screen. As the data played, it displayed a recording that showed Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins giving the newborn Ami to Toola. As the data played, Fizz and Ami could feel what the other was thinking as they saw the shocked look on their parents and Burn's faces, "I'm waiting."

"Ami that's not what happened", Mrs. Hawkins said as he looked at Toola, "How could you tell her that?"

"If I get out of here Toola, I'll kill you with my bare hands", Mr. Hawkins threatened much to Fizz's surprise as she had never seen him like this.

"That's the way I seem to remember it", Toola said as he tried to cover his hide. If a person did not know what had really happened, they would have believed him.

"This is an interesting show", Ami started to say as she couldn't believe that her parents were trying to put it all on Toola even though she had showed the recording, "But I'm not gonna fall for it."

"How can you just trust that disc", Burn asked.

"Toola could have easily faked that", "Fizz added, "Someone as smart as you should know that."

"I could see where your going with this", Ami commented, "But there's one problem."

"Such as", Burn questioned.

"Why would Toola bother to make such a lie if he had me under his control in a lab for almost nine years", Ami asked, "Almost nine years of one torment after another."

"What are you talking about", Fizz shouted as she started to feel Ami's anger turn to rage.

"Don't listen to her", Toola said as he was knocked back by a bolt from Ami's blaster.

"Shut up Toola", Ami ordered, "You're responsible for the torment I've been through and the cause of the pain that I have to deal with everyday." After her statement, Ami activated a screen that hid Toola so Ami could talk with the rest of her 'guests' without his stupidly, "Now where were we?"

"What did he do", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"You mean what did you and Mom hand me over to", Ami started, "Nothing other than the fact that Toola used me as a plaything for his experiments."

"Experiments", Mrs. Hawkins questioned.

"That's right, after you handed me over to that idiot, he used my for various experiments and punished me if I didn't listen", Ami started to explain as she tried to keep herself in check, "Of course Fizz has already had a taste of the results"

"You mean that pain that I felt when you attacked, Fizz asked as that was the only thing that she could think of.

"That's right", Ami answered, "Thanks to all the experiments that Toola preformed on me, I now have unyielding pain that riddles through my body, sometimes without warning, unless I take medication and even then it sometimes happens like during that fight."

"Everyday", Fizz asked as she thought about how the pain had gotten to her during that fight.

"Everyday, if it weren't for Kitty giving my medication to me in time, there were moments that would have been the end of me", Ami answered before she lowered the screen that had been blocking Toola, "Now that everything has been said, where to go from here?"

"Ami wait", Fizz called out, "Just tell me one thing."

"What", Ami growled as she couldn't believe that Fizz was still backing their parents up.

"Why didn't you ever try to get help", Fizz asked as she knew that Ami had to have escaped.

"I did", Ami stated, "And Burn I did have friends."

"Huh", Burn asked as he started to see Ami's eyes water.

"You had friends", Toola snared as he wanted to gain a hold on Ami mentally. Fizz could start to feel Ami's sadness and anger join as her face went red as she turned to Toola.

"Of course I did you moron", Ami screamed, "You should know, you killed them right in front of me."

* * *

_Part 4: Ami's house: Where Deets, Ed, and Loogie are,_

"How you coming", Ed asked as Deets picked the lock of the cell.

"Almost, it's a simple lock", Deets answered as she did her work, "Never thought that I'd have to put this skill to use again."

"That's amazing", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "And where did you learn this?"

"Had to learn it when I was working for Bedlam", Deets explained as she finished, "There, all done." After getting out of the cell, Ed peeked into the next room to see if there was anyone or if their equipment was still there.

"Well", Deets asked.

"All clear", Ed answered before they entered the room and grabbed their stuff, "All here."

"I guess she was going to give us our stuff back", Loogie said as he put his in-lines on.

"Yeah, she even left the hypos we brought", Ed stated, "Maybe this is Kitty's way of asking for help."

"You're right", Deets said as she took a quick peak at an adjoining room, "So how do we get past that holo-gram and those bots?"

"Hey Torch check the area", Ed instructed as the holo-gram appeared.

"From what I can tell, the Riot-bots have gone back to their guard posts", Torch informed them, "As for rest of the area everyone is where Kitty said they were."

"Are they alright", Deeds asked.

"Not sure", Torch answered, "Something is keeping me from getting vitals on people. Also I can't tell where Kitty is either."

"She could be anywhere", Loogie commented followed by Dr. Pinch, "She could be waiting for us."

"But she's taking care of that kitten right", Deets asked.

"Are you forgetting that she can multitask", Torch questioned.

"So what do we do", Ed asked, "Even if we disable Kitty, she'll warn Ami."

"We'll just have to be careful", Deets answered, "Those two couldn't have thought of everything."

"Right", Ed said as he looked at the other two before they went through the door.

_Part 5: Ami's house: Where Fizz and Burn are,_

"Ami", Fizz called out as she felt an overwhelming sadness emerge from her twin. All that Fizz, her parents, and Burn could do was watch as Ami tried to restrain herself, "What happened?"

"You sure you want to know", Ami asked as she felt the concern that Fizz had for her.

"Yes", Fizz answered as she saw tears come down Ami's face.

"It happened the first time I had escaped from Toola's lab when I was eight thanks to the tough education that I had", Ami started, "I was wondering the streets of one of the towns outside Progress City with no where to go. I wasn't sure what to do, that is until I met them."

"Your friends", Burn asked as he tried to get her to talk.

"Ah huh", Ami answered as she closed her eyes, "Three of them, Mike, Lisa, and Kelly; two girls and one boy. They found me, took me in, and became my friends." Ami had to stop for a moment as she collected herself. Fizz could tell that Ami was struggling with recalling her past. "It went fine for a couple of months, happiest of my life, that is until", Ami started to say as she tried get the words out while trying to not cry.

"Ami", Mrs. Hawkins called out as she wanted nothing more than to take her daughter in her arms.

"Until Toola was able to find me because of a transmitter he had put in my left arm", Ami spoke, "He and his bots captured us and took us back to his lab. After he had me, he forced me to watch as he killed them as a way to punish me for leaving." As Ami spoke the last couple of words, she broke out bawling from the pain that was stabbing her heart.

"What", Burn asked as he thought that perhaps Ami was lying until he turned and saw Fizz in tears, "Fizz?" She only gave him a look to let him know that Ami was telling the truth.

That's not all is it", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"No Dad it isn't", Ami stated as say gave Toola and her parents a hateful look, "After that, he submitted my body to even worse experiments, which have led to the pain I have felt on and off every day for nearly the last three years."

"But you escaped again", Fizz point out as she could see what had led to Ami becoming what she was.

"Yeah, I was able to escape, for a second time, a year later", Ami responded as she touched a scar on her arm, "Of course I had to find and cut out the transmitter in my arm so he couldn't trace me. After my escape I was able to train myself, both in fighting and in intelligence, and started to get money either by building stuff or working odd jobs."

"Than Kitty came into the picture", Mrs. Hawkins asked.

"Yeah", Ami answered, "I had brought and modified her holo-pet program so she would have the pet qualities but also have the intelligence of a human-type holo-gram. Although I admit I never thought she'd become such a good friend. Of course as luck would have it, I started to suffer from the pain just a month after I got Kitty."

"So you didn't try to make any other friends", Fizz asked.

"And risk anyone else", Ami scolded, "No thanks, not after what happened. No, after I felt I was ready, I started to plan everything so I could make them pay."

"You're insane", Toola shouted as he seemed to realize that he had created a beast.

"Ami don't", Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins called out.

"Why won't you let us help you", Burn questioned.

"Ami wait", Fizz called out as she hoped that she could stop her sister.

"What", Ami responded as she was half tempted to tell them all to shut up.

"Look I know your mad at our parents and Toola deserves to pay for what he did", Fizz commented, "But hurting or killing them won't help anything."

"Fizz there is no way I'm gonna just stop now", Ami said as she opened Toola's cell and slammed him against the wall while pointing her blaster at him, "Any last words?" As Ami stated to pull the trigger, she started to notice that Toola body was acting strange and could see a slight change in his eye color. After a moment, it dawned on her what was happening, "You didn't?" As soon as Ami had finished her sentence, she feel a Toola getting stronger until he punched her out of the cell, however Ami was able to get off a couple of shots and hit Toola.

"Ah", Toola screamed as he hit the wall hard enough to break it.

"He injected himself with it", Ami questioned as she got to her feet, "Guess the strength booster only works at certain times." Suddenly Kitty appeared as Toola left.

"What happened", Kitty asked.

"Toola injected himself with a strength booster", Ami answered, "Activate some of the Riot-bots and meet me outside."

"What about them", Kitty asked.

"Leave some bots to keep an eye on them", Ami responded as she and Kitty left through the hole that Toola had made.

"Great", Fizz said as she tried to hack the locks now that Ami was gone. However, before she could start she heard a noise from the next room, "Huh?" As Fizz and the others watched the door, they saw a Riot-bot crash into the room followed by Ed and the others.

"Guys", Burn called out as he saw them.

"You all ok", Loogie asked.

"We're fine", Fizz answered as she turned to her parents.

"We're okay", Mr. Hawkins stated.

"What happened in here", Ed asked as he noticed the hole in the wall.

"Toola did something to increase his strength and was able to escape", Mrs. Hawkins answered as she saw Fizz get out of her cell and grab her helmet, "Fizz?"

"Where are you going", Deets asked.

"I'm gonna follow and try to get a sample of Ami's blood", Fizz explained as she checked the empty hypo she had brought, "Get my parents out and meet up with me."

"Fizz wait", Burn called out, but to no avail as Fizz ran out and grabbed her hover-scooter and followed the tracks. After a few moments, Burn and the others were right behind her.

"There she is", Fizz said to herself as she saw Ami aiming her blaster at Toola who was on one knee. As Fizz got closer, she could she that Toola had been hit several times.

"Sorry Toola, but brute strength isn't going to help you", Ami said as she felt Fizz's presence and turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"Ami I", Fizz started to say as she noticed several bots appear, "Ami behind you!"

"What", Ami asked as she turned to find Toola's bots behind him and some fighting the Riot-bots. As Ami went to take a shot, one of the bots shot out a wave that knocked Ami right into Fizz and caused them both to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay", Fizz asked she was able to get a blood sample without Ami noticing as they got on their feet.

"I'm fine", Ami answered as she looked at Toola, "You little jerk."

"I'm sorry but I must take a leave", Toola said as he grinned, "But I would like to make a confession before I go."

"Like what", Ami asked.

"Your sweet parents were telling you the truth", Toola answered and waited for Ami's response.

"What", Ami stuttered as she heard his words.

"Ami", Kitty called out as she knew what was going through Ami's head.

"I did kidnap you. I made your parents think that you had died after you were born and they fell for it", Toola confessed as he looked to see Ami fume, "Well either way, I'll be going." Before Ami or Fizz could react, one of the bots fired a flare and Toola escaped.

"No", Ami screamed, "Kitty track them."

"I'm sorry Ami, but something's jamming me", Kitty stated as she saw the rest of the Dojo and Ami's parents appear, "Ami."

"Don't blame yourself Kitty, those Riot-bots are worthless and I'm done with Ed and the Dojo", Ami said as she tried to calm herself.

"Now do you see that they didn't know", Fizz asked hoping that Ami would stop.

"Let me get these straight", Ami started as she looked at her parents, "Toola was able to fool both of you into thinking that I was dead."

"Yes Ami", Mrs. Hawkins answered.

"And the fact that he disappeared right after didn't raise any suspicions", Ami continued.

"Ami we had our suspicions but we weren't sure", Mr. Hawkins stated.

"So you didn't even try", Ami asked as she looked down. Fizz could feel Ami's anger rise again as she mumbled, "You're not parents."

"What", Mrs. Hawkins asked.

"You're not parents", Ami screamed as tears ran down her face, "A real parent would have looked even if there was less than a one percent chance that their child was still alive. You still handed me over to him"

"Ami", Fizz said as she tried to claim her down.

"I don't want to hear it", Ami shouted as she pressed a button on her watch, "Let's go Kitty." With that, Ami and Kitty disappeared leaving Fizz and the others.

"Should we go after them", Ed asked.

"No Ed, first we have to find something out, Fizz answered as she inserted the hypo into her computer.

"What's that", Mrs. Hawking asked.

"A hypo with Ami's blood mom", Fizz explained as she called the Dojo "Ol'skool?"

"Fizz", Ol'skool said, "Everything alright?"

"We're fine", Fizz answered, "Is Dr. Burton still there?"

"I'm here", Dr. Burton responded, "What's up?"

"I have a sample of Ami's blood", Fizz stated, "I'm sending it to you for study." With that, Fizz sent the sample using a small rocket before she turned around, "Let's get back to the Dojo."

"You sure you don't want to go back", Loogie asked.

"No, I say we leave her alone for now", Fizz responded, "Besides, her place is rigged."

"Good point", Burn commented.

"Are you going to be okay", Deets asked as she became concerned for Fizz.

"Once I get some answers", Fizz answered as she looked to her parents, "Are you going to come?"

"Yes", Mr. Hawkins stated.

"I want to see Burton's results", Mrs. Hawking added. With that, they headed back on the hour long trip back to the Dojo, where they were meet in the med-bay by Ol'skool and Dr. Burton. Fizz could see the concern on their faces.

"What's wrong", Fizz's parents asked.

"I did the blood work on the sample of Ami's blood that Fizz sent", Dr. Burton started, "The results were conclusive."

"What was conclusive", Fizz asked,

"Fizz Ami is", Dr. Burton said as she looked at the tomboy, "Ami is dying."

* * *

End of Act 4

Well this is the fourth part of my seventh Get Ed story. This chapter was meant to answer some of the questions that readers might have had. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	5. Act 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: I have decided to use my stories _Dojo Sisters_ and _Dojo Match Maker_ as part of the story line. In other words, _Family Secret_ happens after _Dojo Match Maker_.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 5**

_Part 1: Dojo: following the end of Act 4,_

"Ami is what", Fizz asked as she wasn't sure that she had heard Dr. Burton right.

"No", Mr. Hawkins said hoping that the doctor was wrong.

"I want to see those test results", Mrs. Hawkins stated. Dr. Burton didn't say anything as she handed the results to Fizz's mom, who cried as she read the words on the computer pad.

"I'm sorry", Dr. Burton said as she took the pad back.

"What's causing it", Burn asked seeing that Fizz was deep in thought.

"From what I can tell, it seems that the experiments that Toola performed on Ami are causing her DNA to slowly break down", Dr. Burton explained.

"Meaning", Ed asked as he wasn't following.

"In other words, Ami is dying at the genetic level", Ol'skool answered.

"You mean she's falling apart", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "She's not a robot."

"And that medication she's been taking", Fizz asked as she couldn't understand how Ami had been alive for so long.

"Whatever she's been taking must be acting as a suppressant", Dr. Burton answered, "However, the fact that it doesn't work all the time could mean that the medication is losing its effectiveness."

"What a second", Burn called out, "Is Fizz in any danger?"

"For the most part no", Dr. Burton answered, "However if she were in range and Ami died there is no telling what the levels of pain could do to her system."

"There's got to be something you can do", Deets pleaded.

"Normally no", Dr. Burton started, "However in this case, there might be one way."

"How", Mr. Hawkins asked as he held his wife.

"The problem with Ami's DNA is that its losing the ability to remember what it's supposed to look like and the only way to correct it would be to give her DNA that ability again", Dr. Burton explained, "In most cases it would already be to late since we don't have a sample of her DNA before Toola did what he did, however Ami does have one thing going for her."

"Fizz", Burn asked it was the only possibility that he could see.

"Correct", Dr. Burton answered.

"How", Ed questioned as he was confused by everything that was being said.

"My DNA", Fizz started to explain as she looked up, "Ami and I have identical DNA, which means that we can use my blood to save her."

"How would we do it", Mrs. Hawkins asked as a glimmer of hope came to her.

"I could infuse a sample of Fizz's genetic material with a DNA corrector", Dr. Burton responded as she thought about it.

"How long would it take", Mr. Hawkins asked as he too felt a sense of hope.

"It would take me a couple of hours to make it", Dr. Burton responded as she turned to Ol'skool, "You wouldn't mind if I use the equipment here do you?"

"Of course not", Ol'skool answered as he saw Fizz grab an empty hypo and take a sample of her own blood, "Fizz we could have done that."

"It's okay", Fizz responded as she put the hypo on the table and started to leave the room. Everyone started to look at each other since they knew that Fizz did not like it when blood was drawn from her.

"Are you okay honey", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"What's wrong", Mrs. Hawkins added before Fizz stopped walking.

"Ami's right about one thing", Fizz mumbled, "You could have tried."

"What", Fizz's mom asked as she had not heard clearly.

"You could have tried", Fizz spoke up, "You could have tried to look for her."

"But Fizz", Mr. Burton let out as he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'll be in the shop", Fizz informed them as she left.

"Fizz", Deets called out as she wanted to follow.

"Deets wait", Burn said, "Let her have a few moments to clear her head.

"What", Ed and Loogie asked as they were surprised that Burn wasn't rushing to his girlfriend's side.

"You're the last one that I would expect to say that", Deets commented.

"Listen when Ami was explaining what had happened between her and Toola, Fizz felt everything that Ami was feeling. Her sadness, her anger, her pain", Burn stated, "Right know she needs to be left alone." Everyone just looked at each other as they knew that Burn was right and wondered what Fizz was thinking.

* * *

_Part 2: Ami's house,_

"Is everything secure", Ami as she loaded one of the her med-injectors.

"All done", Kitty answered, "I used the remaining bots to repair the damage and set up those force-fields so no one can come without us knowing. As Kitty finished, the hologram could tell that Ami was deep in thought, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine", Ami stated as she left for her bedroom, "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay", Kitty said even though she was deeply worried as she saw Ami leave. After Ami went to sleep, everything went normal for a while until Kitty went near Ami's room. "Ami", Kitty called out as she heard noises from Ami's bedroom, "Ami." Kitty than proceeded into the room where she found Ami moving in her bed as she slept clearly having a bad dream, "She's having nightmares? No that can't be."

"No Mike, Lisa, Kelly, Lala", Ami screamed as she moved, "Dr. Toola please, please don't hurt them. I'll, I'll be a good girl."

"No", Kitty said as she tried to think of a way to snap her out of it, "Not again, AMI!"

"Ah", Ami screamed as she woke up, "No no no."

"Ami it's me", Kitty said as she held the girl with two holo-graphic hands until she saw Ami come around, "Calm down."

"Kitty", Ami said as she sat up and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, a cat of course, and started to cry as she pressed her face and body against it

"Ami talk to me", Kitty begged.

"It was just a bad dream", Ami said a few times before she looked up at Kitty with tear filled eyes, "Thank you."

"What happened", Kitty asked.

"It was about when Toola had found me", Ami started, "When he found me and killed them." Ami had to stop for a moment, as she needed to catch her breath.

"Ami this isn't good. The medication is suppose to put you into a dreamless sleep", Kitty said, "The fact that you even had this nightmare could mean that it's not going to work anymore."

"I'll just increase the dosage and see if that works again", Ami responded.

"But this would be the sixth time we've done that", Kitty stated.

"I know but there's little else we can do", Ami said as she looked down again, "I hate them."

"What", Kitty asked as she hoped that she had suffered a malfunction.

"I said I hate them. I hate them I hate them", Ami screamed as she bawled like a baby, "I hate my Mom, I hate my Dad, and I hate Toola. It's all their fault."

"Ami don't say that", Kitty pleaded, "You're not thinking clearly."

"Maybe your right", Ami agreed as she stood up and walked into living room where the kitten was resting, "Cute little thing isn't she?"

"What are you going to do with her", Kitty asked.

"Not sure yet", Ami answered as she felt she wasn't going to go back to sleep, "I'm gonna hit the shower." With that Ami went into the bathroom before she stopped and thought about her friends as she noticed the bubble bath liquid on the side, "On second thought, I'll think I'll take a bath instead." As Ami put the liquid in and let the tub fill up, she thought about all the time she had been with Mike, Lisa, and Kelly, "Lisa and Kelly always loved bubble baths. Mike always complained about us taking so long." Ami giggled at the thought as she undressed and sat down in the bath before she closed her eyes and rested her back against the side of the tub trying not to think about Toola. After enjoying the bath and washing up, Ami got out and dried herself off before she saw that she had forgot something, "Snap, I didn't get any clean clothes." Not seeing any other choice, "Ami wrapped her towel around herself before she left the bathroom and found Kitty floating around.

"Enjoy your bath", Kitty asked as she saw that Ami and cheered up a bit.

"Yes and please don't look", Ami said she walked to her bedroom.

"What are you worried about", Kitty asked as she thought that Ami was being a little weird, "I've seen you without before."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna walk around naked or with just a towel", Ami joked as she was feeling better, "I'm not an animal you know."

"True", Kitty responded as followed Ami into the room and waited until she was dressed, "Are you going to try to sleep again?"

"Yeah", Ami said as she laid down and but the cover over herself just before she felt something under the cover walking on her body, "What was that?" As Ami watched, she saw the kitten stick its head out of the cover, "It's just you."

"She seems to like you", Kitty commented as she watched the kitten rest on Ami's cheat.

"I guess you want to stay", Ami joked as she ran her hand across the kitten's body.

"Meow", the kitten purred only sending a smile across Ami's face.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a pet and you are kinda cute", Ami said as she looked at the kitten's gray fur, "What am I gonna call you? I know, I'll call you Lala. How does that sound?" The kitten purred as if she was trying to tell Ami that she liked the name.

"I'm surprised that you would use that one", Kitty said as she knew about the last one in Ami's life that had that name.

"This Lala reminds me of her", Ami explained as she saw Lala start to fall asleep, "Not a bad idea. Kitty just let me sleep for a while."

"Okay, goodnight", Kitty said before she turned and found that Ami and Lala were already asleep.

* * *

_Part 3: Dojo,_

"Are you sure this is a good idea", Burn asked as Deets and him walked to the workshop hoping to be able to talk to Fizz.

"Yes it's a good idea", Deets answered as Burn stopped, "Just let me talk to her and try to see what she's thinking."

"You're worried she might do something, aren't you", Burn questioned, "And why you."

"Burn, it's nothing against you but she might talk to another girl better in a case like this", Deets suggested, "Just let me try."

"Okay, but don't go too far", Burn said.

"I won't", Deets responded as she thought, "I go as far as I need to." With that Burn walked away and Deets walked the rest of the way to the shop where she found Fizz working on Dojo's rides, "Fizz?"

"What", Fizz stuttered as she looked up to see her 'big sister', "Hey Deets."

"You okay", Deets asked as she tried to get Fizz to talk.

"I'm okay", Fizz answered though she couldn't be further from the truth, "Are my parents still here."

"They're still here", Deets answered, "And I don't need to be linked with you to know you're lying."

"Sorry", Fizz stated as she put her tools away.

"Why don't you go talk to them", Deets asked.

"I don't want to", Fizz bluntly answered as she was still angry with them for not telling her the truth.

"Fizz I know you mad but you have to forgive them", Deets said as she put a hand on Fizz, "You know that they regret what happened."

"I don't have to forgive them", Fizz shouted, "They lied to me about how I was born, they lied to me about being an only child, and they are partly responsible for what Ami's been through." As Fizz finished, she turned to face Deets and found that she had her arm raised, "Huh?" As soon as Fizz had asked, Deets gave her a quick slap across the face much to the tomboy's surprise.

"Sorry", Deets said as she hated what she felt she had to do.

"What was that for", Fizz questioned as she wanted to slap Deets back.

"To snap you to your senses", Deets said as she hugged Fizz, "Stop lying and tell me what's wrong."

"Can we talk somewhere more private", Fizz asked as Deets got up.

"Sure", Deets answered before she led Fizz to her room without being seen. Deets locked her door and had Fizz sit down and relax, "Now what's the real problem?"

"I, I just don't know what to do", Fizz started, "When this all started I thought she was nothing but an evil jerk, but after she helped that kitten and the fact of knowing what she went through I just don't know."

"Burn told me you felt everything she felt when she talked about her past", Deets said, "Especially about her friends." As Deets said that, she saw that Fizz had tears down her face, "Fizz?"

"I felt everything", Fizz said as she tried to dry her eyes, "It hurt her so much to talk about it. When she told us about Toola killing her friends, she felt like someone was stabbing her in the heart." As Fizz stopped to catch her breath, Deets put her arms around her, "Deets, what do I do? I want to help her even though what she's done. Is that wrong?"

"Fizz of course not", Deets answered as she was surprised that Fizz would ask such a question, "Ami is your sister, your twin. It would be wrong if you didn't try."

"I guess I'm not thinking clearly", Fizz said as she got up, "I can tell you this much, the only person Ami has trusted besides the friends that Toola killed is that holo-pet. They're the only reasons why Ami has kept any goodness inside her but."

"But what", Deets asked.

"I still feel that she's hiding something", Fizz started, "Like she didn't tell the whole story."

"Perhaps, but don't worry about that right now", Deets suggested, "Now why don't you go talk with your parents."

"Maybe your right", Fizz stated to say as they heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Hey girls", Burn said as he walked in, "Dr. Burton has the medicine ready."

"Good", Fizz responded as she felt better knowing that now she had what she needed to save her sister, "Let's go." Burn and Deets didn't say anything as they followed Fizz to the medical room, where they found Ol'skool, Ed, Loogie, and Dr. Burton, "What happened to my parents?"

"They went for a walk so they could be alone", Ol'skool answered, "They said they'd be back soon."

"I see", Fizz said as she felt bad about how she had acted before she turned to Dr. Burton, "So it's ready?"

"Yes it is", Dr. Burton answer as she handed the med-injector to Fizz, "This should corrected the problems that are hurting Ami, but I have to be honest."

"Yes", Fizz said even though she had a good idea what the doctor was about to say.

"There is a chance that this might not work", Dr. Burton stated, "But the chances of it working are about 85 percent, so I say that it will do the job."

"The only problem now is getting Ami to use it", Burn commented before he saw Fizz leaving, "Where are you going?"

"Back to Ami's", Fizz answered.

"Not this again", Ed stated as he knew she was planning to go by herself.

"It's still to dangerous", Deets added.

"She's unpredictable", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "There's no telling what she'll do."

"Guys I have to do this", Fizz started to say, "This time it has to be me alone."

"Give me one reason", Ol'skool stated.

"I'm the only one here that she would trust due to that link", Fizz explained, "She'll know I'm telling the truth when I tell her what this is."

"That still doesn't explain why it has to be you alone", Burn responded.

"If any of you are with me, she might think that it's a trap", Fizz stated, "Besides we also need to be ready when Bedlam finds out about Ami backstabbing him."

"Okay", Ol'skool said as he could see that Fizz had a point, "Be careful."

"I will", Fizz responded before she powered up and left for Ami's house.

* * *

_Part 4: Ami enroot to Bedlam's,_

"Do we have to go back there", Kitty asked as Ami and her got close to Bedlam's tower.

"Yes we do", Ami started to say, "I need to make him think that I still plan to help him get Ed."

"Sooner or later he's gonna see that you had no intentions of helping him", Kitty stated.

"True but I need to find out how Toola's bots showed up and where he is now", Ami said, "The best way to do that is to use Bedlam's computers." A few moments later, they were at the door, where Crouch was waiting for them.

"Hello Ms. Ami", Crouch said as he walked up to her, "Mr. Bedlam is waiting for you.

"I see", Ami responded as she was partly surprised, "Take me to him."

"Of course", Crouch said before he led her to Bedlam's control room, "She's here Mr. Bedlam."

"Ah good", Bedlam stated before he turned to face them, "Crouch leave us." The bot said nothing as he left, leaving Ami and Kitty with Bedlam, "I was hoping you'd come. Where's Ed?"

"You'll have him in a day or two", Ami lied as she removed her helmet and put it on the table, "You could have had him already if your Riot-bots weren't pieces of junk. Any way I need a favor."

"Such as", Bedlam asked.

"I had Toola, but he was able to escape due to enhancing his body and the fact that his bots were waiting for him when he broke out", Ami started, "I need to use your computer to find him."

"If it weren't for the fact of getting Ed, this wouldn't be worth the time", Bedlam stated as he seemed to grow tried of waiting.

"I'll make it worth your trouble", Ami responded.

"I'm listening", Bedlam said.

"When I get rid of Toola, you can have all his research once I find a way to reverse what he did", Ami said, "You could use it to increase your influence in the medical sector."

"Tempting", Bedlam said as he walked to the computer and Cora appeared, "There's only one problem."

"What would that be", Ami asked as she looked at Kitty, "What's wrong?"

"Something's jamming my sensors", Kitty informed her.

"I already agreed to give him the information", a voice said from the shadows. As Ami turned, she knew who it was.

"Toola", Ami shouted as she reached for one of her blasters, but was caught in a field that put her against a inclined table which sent out restraints that held her in place and stopped her from drawing her weapons, "Kitty."

"I'll", Kitty started to say as she was caught in an energy sphere.

"I've got her", Cora informed Bedlam, "She can't get into our systems or call the Riot-bots we gave her."

"No", Ami shouted as she tried to grab one of her weapons.

"Oh don't worry, she's safe for now", Bedlam said as she walked up to her and removed her blasters from their holsters, "I'll take these." Bedlam then took a moment to look the blasters over, "Nice craftsmanship."

"What is going on", Ami shouted as she saw Toola walk up to Bedlam, "You're helping him Bedlam? What about our agreement?"

"You mean the agreement that you never planned to carry through", Bedlam asked as he put the blasters on a table next to Ami's helmet.

"What are you talking about", Ami asked as she hoped to turn the tables on Toola.

"I know that you never planned to help me get Ed", Bedlam stated.

"You see I've enhanced my hearing as well as my strength", Toola started as she looked at her, "I was able to hear you tell that one boy that you were using Bedlam."

"Snap", Ami thought as she knew that she had been found out, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Such a bad girl", Bedlam joked as he turned to face Toola, 'I'll take it as you want to send her back to your lab."

"Of course", Toola said as he thought about what to do with her, "However I would like to get her sister as well."

"That's fine", Bedlam started, "As long as I have Ed and Dojo is out of the way, I don't care what happens."

"I'm detecting that Fizz is approaching Ami's house", Cora said drawing Bedlam and Toola attention, "And she's alone."

"Good", Bedlam responded as he looked back at Ami, "Send some bots to capture her and bring her here."

"Right away sir", Cora answered, "And the bots we gave her?"

"Leave them for now", Bedlam responded, "They're no threat." Cora said nothing more as she disappeared before Bedlam walked up to Ami, "Well your sister will be here soon enough. You'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"No", Ami thought as she said nothing back since she knew there was nothing she could do except hope that Fizz would be fine.

* * *

_Part 5: Outside Ami's house,_

"I'm here", Fizz said to herself as she stepped off her hover-scooter started to walk to the door, "Here I go." Before Fizz could take another step, her communicator went off, "Hello."

"You okay", Ol'skool asked.

"Yeah, I just got here and it looks like she might not be here", Fizz answered, "I'll call back in 30 to 45 minutes."

"Alright", Ol'skool said even though he thought that it was to long, "Just be careful."

"I will", Fizz responded before she turned the communicator off and started to hack the door, "Got it." Fizz quietly walked inside and found that the lights had been dimmed. As she looked, she pulled out her scanner to see who was around, but found that the only two living beings in the place were her and one other; and the Riot-bots were on standby, "She must have left that kitten here." Fizz continued to look around, hoping that it might give some insight in Ami. "Lets see, she good at building, but no surprise there, she likes cats and has a giant cat doll on her bed and turquoise is her favorite color. Wonder what else I don't know." Fizz then stated to leave the room but stopped as she felt something rub her leg, "What was that?" As Fizz looked down, she found that it was the kitten that Ami had helped and got on one knee, "Come here." The kitten jumped into Fizz's arms and rubbed up against her, "Must think I'm Ami." After a minute or two, Fizz let the cat go and left the house, locking the door behind her. "Where is she", Fizz asked herself as she was about to call the Dojo but stopped when she heard a sound, "Huh." As soon as Fizz looked, three Riot-bots appeared and attacked. While Fizz did her best, the Riot-bots were able the knock her out and brought her to Bedlam's tower where she woke up, "Where am I?"

"I see you're awake", Bedlam asked as she found her helmet had been removed and her blaster had been taken as well as the med-injector. All of her stuff was next to Ami's who Fizz saw from the side.

"Fizz", Ami called out, "Are you okay."

"Ami", Fizz called back, "I'm fine what about…" Fizz was forced to stop as she felt the pain coming from Ami.

"Oh I sorry", Toola said as he walked around, "I gave Ami a drug that is canceling the effects of her medicine." Fizz could only watch as Ami tried not to let the pain get to her but Fizz knew that it was bad.

"Ami", Fizz screamed, "Bedlam stop this." Soon Fizz was feeling the pain increase as well and tried not to show it."

"Huh, interesting", Bedlam commented as he watched, 'So one can feel the other's pain."

"Bedlam, Toola, you cowards", Ami said as she tried to get out just as Crouch entered the room.

"Mr. Bedlam, Dr. Toola, I have your drinks", Crouch walked up to the adults and handed them their drinks. After giving the drinks, Crouch went to the table where the twin's equipment was and noticed Fizz's blaster and picked it up, "What does this button do."

"Come on press it", Fizz thought as she saw Crouch messing with her weapon.

"What is she thinking", Ami asked herself before she saw Fizz's blaster, "Why didn't I think of that?" Both girls tried to keep quite and keep a straight face until the bot pressed the button that caused the blaster to shake.

"What", Crouch called out as the blaster flew out of his hand and started to float.

"Computer, target restraints", Fizz commanded before the blaster fired and released the girls who went right for their equipment. After getting their stuff and putting their helmets on, Ami and Fizz had their backs against each other as bots surrounded them.

"You idiot", Bedlam shouted as he knocked Crouch across the room before he turned to the girls who were aiming their weapons, "I hope you two don't think you can escape in you condition, especially you Ami."

"He's right", Ami thought as she was trying to fight the pain and aim her blasters at the same time, "If Toola hadn't given me that drug I could fight these bots with no problem." As Ami fought the pain she could tell that Fizz could sense and feel the pain, "You okay Fizz?"

"I'm fine", Fizz answered even though they both knew she wasn't be completely truthful, "Okay, but I know you're having trouble."

"Hold that thought", Ami said as she aimed one of her blasters at the sphere that held Kitty and fired destroying that orb and releasing her friend, "Kitty get over here."

"Right", Kitty responded before she was hit by a plasma bolt from one of the Riot-bots and land next to the girls.

"Kitty", Ami screamed as she saw her friend starting to break down.

"Hold on", Fizz said as she pressed a button on her watch, which absorbed Kitty, "Don't worry, she's fine."

"What did you do", Ami asked, as she didn't want to lose her friend.

"I sent her to the Dojo", Fizz answered, "Ol'skool and Torch will take care of her." Just than, Fizz could tell that Ami was about to pass out and thought of a way out, "Ami can your suit inflate?"

"Yeah, why", Ami asked as she felt Fizz grab her and run to window, "Fizz we don't know where we'll land."

"I do", Fizz said as she shot the window and jumped hold Ami's hand. While Fizz had planned where they would land, one of the bots fired a rocket that exploded and knocked them off course.

"Idiot", Bedlam and Toola said as they watched the girls fall.

"This is going to take us underground", Ami said as she fell.

"I know", Fizz said as she looked down. As both girls feel into the darkness of the underground, they wondered what would happen when they landed.

* * *

Well this is the fifth part of my seventh Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance. 

Davescifi


	6. Act 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: I have decided to use my stories _Dojo Sisters_ and _Dojo Match Maker_ as part of the story line. In other words, _Family Secret_ happens after _Dojo Match Maker_.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 6**

_Part 1: Underground: following the end of Act 5,_

"Snap", Fizz thought as Ami and her continued to fall into darkness and cursed herself for things not going as planned, "Now what are we going to do?" After the thought, Fizz tried to use her watch computer to get a fix on where they were but couldn't as her suit inflated and she hit the ground. Much to Fizz's surprise, the area that they had landed in was partly lit up, allowing Fizz to look around, however Fizz couldn't enjoy the view for long as she felt an incredible amount of pain appear and force her to look around until she found her sister on the ground, "Ami!"

"Fizz", Ami tried to call out as she heard her sister, even though she thought that her sister wouldn't help her after everything she put her through.

"Blast it, I've got to get this to her", Fizz said to herself as she found that the med-injector was still intact and started to run to her sister. After Fizz had got to where Ami was, she sat on her legs so she could put Ami's head on her lap and pressed the injector to the girl's neck.

"Fizz what are you", Ami tried to ask as she felt the injector press against her neck. Much to her surprise, Ami could feel that Fizz had no angry emotions towards her.

"She must be surprised that I would try to help her", Fizz thought as she felt Ami's emotions before she used her free hand to remove Ami's helmet, "Ami, listen to me, this should reverse what Toola did." With that, Fizz pulled the trigger and the medicine went into Ami's body. As the medicine started to work, Fizz could tell that Ami was starting to fall asleep from it and figured that it was just an effect.

"Fizz I", Ami stuttered as she tried to fight falling asleep but was still going under.

"It's okay", Fizz stated as she ran her hand through Ami's hair, "I'll take care of you. Go ahead and sleep." Fizz could feel the pain leaving her sister's body as Ami closed her eyes and rested. All Fizz could do for now was wait and hope that everything would turn out all right.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo,_

"She should have called in by now", Burn stated as he walked back and forth in the living room where it was only Deets and him. Burn couldn't stand not knowing how Fizz was doing and wanted to go after her.

"Burn calm down", Deets said as she looked at the clock, "I'm sure Fizz will call in at any moment."

"Are you sure you didn't go to far", Burn asked as he wondered what had happened between the two girls before Fizz left.

"I did go to far", Deets answered as she wanted to kick herself for slapping her friend.

"I don't want to know", Burn responded before Deets and him left the living room and joined the others, "Anything?"

"Not yet", Ol'skool answered before the computer went off, "Wait a second."

"Is it Fizz", Ed asked.

"It's her signal but something's in it", Ol'skool said before he studied the pattern to make sense of what Fizz had sent.

"Torch anything", Ed asked before the holo-gram appeared.

"It's hard to make out", Torch answered, "But whatever it is, it's breaking down."

"I'll let it through", Ol'skool said before he did and Kitty appeared on table.

"It's Ami's pet", Loogie screamed as he thought it was a trap followed by Dr. Pinch, "Wait a second she looks sick."

"She may be trying to hack into the Dojo", Burn suggested as he went for a blaster.

"Wait dude", Torch called out as he looked Kitty over, "She's in no condition to do anything. She couldn't even hack a calculator right now."

"She's breaking apart", Ol'skool said as he put a field around the holo-pet, "That should do it."

"What did you do", Ed asked.

"That field will keep her from breaking apart", Ol'skool answered.

"This looks like damage from a Riot-bot's blaster", Torch said as he looked to the crew, "It looks like she's starting to repair herself."

"Was her memory damaged", Deets asked as she worried about Fizz.

"From what I can tell, no", Ol'skool responded.

"Poor thing", Deets said as she saw Kitty open her eyes and try to speak, "Torch what's she saying?" Torch went into the field and could tell that Kitty was worried as a beam went out from her but stopped midway.

"What is that", Ed asked.

"It's a beam that holograms use to talk to each other", Deets explained, "Normally you can't see it, but the field is allowing it.

"Calm down, I'll connected us", Torch said as he sent out a beam that hit Kitty as her's disappeared. For the next few moments, the two holo-grams talked to each other as the Dojo waited.

"Why can't we hear them", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "She's still wounded."

"He's right", Ol'skool added, "For now it's easier for Kitty to explain things slowly through that beam until her systems are fully repaired."

"But something could have happened to Fizz", Burn said before he saw Torch leave the field, "What's wrong?"

"Bedlam has them", Torch answered, "Both Ami and Fizz."

"What", the crew let out as they heard him.

"What happened", Burn asked.

"Apparently Ami was going to use Bedlam's systems to find Toola, but he teamed up with Bedlam and told him about Ami's plans of not helping him get Ed so Bedlam captured them", Torch started, "After that, Bedlam sent bots and grabbed Fizz."

"What happened after", Ol'skool asked as he looked at Kitty and then back to Torch.

"Seems that they were able to escape and get their weapons but Kitty was hit and Fizz sent her here", Torch finished before Deets went to the tracking computer, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if they got out", Deets said before she looked at the screen and went wide-eyed.

"Are they still at Bedlam's", Ed and Loogie asked.

"No they got out", Deets started, "But they're underground."

"Where Burn shouted as he was getting tired of waiting.

"In Sector 50", Deets answered, "But they're deep under the surface.

"I'm going after her", Burn said as he started to leave.

"Wait Burn", Ol'skool ordered as he got up, "We'll go after them and try to find Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins."

"I'll stay here until Kitty is fixed", Torch added.

"Fine", Burn responded as waiting was the last thing he wanted to do but the wait was short and the crew headed out towards their friend and hoped to finally end the matter.

* * *

_Part 3: Underground,_

"Huh", Ami let out as she opened her eyes and found herself sitting but resting on Fizz who was sitting with her back to a wall and had her arms around Ami, "She must have moved me while I was asleep." As Ami turned, she thought that Fizz was asleep until Fizz opened her eyes.

"Your awake", Fizz asked Ami moved away a bit, "Feel better?"

"What", Ami asked back as she moved away a bit more but still remained seated, "Why do I feel different?"

"Probably a sign that the medicine is working", Fizz started, "That should mean that you're cured."

"Cured", Ami stuttered as she rubbed her neck where the med-injector had been pressed, "What did you inject me with?"

"Dr. Burton, Dojo's personal doctor, found that your DNA was breaking down", Fizz started, "What I injected you with was a sample of my genetic material with a DNA corrector." Fizz then stopped as she saw Ami look away and could feel Ami's surprise, "What's wrong?"

"You helped me", Ami asked, "Even after what I did?"

"Of course, your", Fizz started but felt the sadness in Ami appear, "You want to talk about it?"

"About what", Ami asked as she wasn't sure what Fizz meant.

"About what happened", Fizz answered.

"You know what happened", Ami responded.

"Can I ask one question", Fizz asked.

"Like what", Ami questioned.

"Who's Lala", Fizz asked before she felt the sense of shock come from Ami, "You said her name along with your friends when you were sleeping."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you", Ami said.

"I'd know if you were telling the truth", Fizz stated as if to remind Ami of their link, "Come on, who was she?"

"She was a Liger", Ami said, "You know, the result if a tiger and a lion have a cub together."

"I don't understand", Fizz stated as she listened.

"You see, Toola was also experimenting on animals", Ami continued, "In Lala's case, Toola injected her with the same radioactive material that was the cause of the hover-squirrels becoming what they are. As a result, Lala became smarter though not on the same level as the squirrels."

"But what does that have to do with you", Fizz asked as she had to get Ami to talk.

"One day, when I was five or six years old, Toola thought that I was misbehaving and after hurting me, decided to scare me by putting me in Lala's cage", Ami explained, "When I saw her, I thought she was going to kill me."

"What happened", Fizz questioned as she moved closer to her sister.

"She walked over and, instead of killing me, befriended me", Ami stated as tears started to run down her face, "She was the only one in that lab that was ever nice to me and Toola would allow me to be with her if I was good. Lala treated me like I was her child, she would nurture me and clean my wounds if I was hurt, comfort me if I was sad, and at night she would let me rest my head on her neck like it was a pillow as I listened to her breathing. Her purring would be my lullaby. That was until." Ami had to stop as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Toola right", Fizz asked as she was overcome by Ami's sadness.

"Yes", Ami sobbed, "One day, he came into the cage where Lala and me were, I was still hurt from an earlier experiment was still in pain. When I couldn't move Toola went to hit me and Lala attacked him to protect me and ripped a chuck out of his arm, but two of the guard-bots shot and killed her." Ami then stopped as she closed her eyes, "Lala died protecting me. It was their fault, it's my fault." After she finished, Ami felt Fizz try to hug her, but pushed away, "Don't touch me!"

"Ami please, let me help", Fizz begged as she began to sob too, "I want to help you."

"No you don't", Ami shouted as she went for one of her blasters to scare Fizz, "You just want to protect Mom and Dad. You've done something so I can't feel what your really thinking." Ami was then caught off guard as Fizz grabbed the blaster and raised her arm.

"Sorry Deets but I'm going to have to steel one of your plays", Fizz thought as she slapped Ami across the face.

"What", Ami thought as she felt Fizz hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry", Fizz said as she felt the slap herself and hated what she did bringing the thought about Deets, "Is this what she felt like after she slapped me?"

"Who do you think you are", Ami questioned as Fizz brought their heads so they were face to face. Ami was stunned as she saw the tears come from Fizz's eyes, "What?"

"Ami do these tears look fake", Fizz asked, "I feel your pain, you can share it with me, I'll cry with you." Ami didn't say anything as she realized that Fizz did care for her and began to shake. Fizz then embraced her again.

"It's not your fault", Fizz said as she hugged her twin, "I know you blame Mom and Dad because you can't see how they could fall for Toola's lie. I blamed them too, but they're human they make mistakes. In the end, Toola is the only one to blame."

"But I", Ami stuttered, "My friends, they died."

"They died because of Toola", Fizz said, "There was no way you could have known or stopped it. Even if they're gone, they'll always be in your heart. That's how I know that you would never have hurt Mom and Dad."

"How do you know that", Ami asked even though she had never considered what she was going to them when she had them.

"Because even if you had aimed at them, the goodness inside you that Lala and your friends kept alive would have stopped you." As Fizz finished, she let Ami look at her face again, "Please Ami, Mom loves you, Dad loves you, and I love you. Please give them another chance, give me a chance." Fizz was then caught off guard as Ami wrapped her arms around her and cried on her shoulder.

"I sorry", Ami let out as she cried, "I just don't want to lose anyone else."

"Look Kitty will be alright", Fizz assured her, "And you can't go through life alone, Lala and the others would want you to make new friends and my friends at Dojo would be your friends too. It would be a new start." Ami didn't say anything but Fizz could tell that she had got through as both of them continued to cry.

* * *

_Part 4: Bedlam's tower,_

"Have you found them yet", Bedlam asked as Toola and him walked to the computer.

"Not yet sir", Cora answered, "But its possible that something underground or one of the twins is blocking my sensors."

"I see", Bedlam responded as he turned to Toola, "Any suggestions?"

"Not yet", Toola answered, "I have to consider that the med-injector that Ami's sister had could have been her normal medicine or perhaps something that they thought would cure Ami. In any case if Amy is alive, she will come back and try to destroy me."

"I see", Bedlam answered as Crouch came into the control center, "What is it?"

"Just wanted to tell Dr. Toola that his robots were fixed", Crouch answered.

"Very good", Toola responded as he turned to Cora, "Any sign of Dojo or the Hawkins?"

"I just picked up the Dojo", Cora answered, "It appears that they're about to meet up with the Hawkins and possibly head to where we think the twins are."

"I see", Toola said as he turned to Bedlam, "You wouldn't mind if I tested them myself would you?"

"As long as you don't kill Ed", Bedlam answered, "I'll take it as you plan to take your robots with you?"

"Of course", Toola stated as he left the room leaving them alone.

"You don't trust him do you", Cora asked.

"Of course not", Bedlam answered, "But I need his knowledge."

"But Mr. Bedlam I found a copy of all his data in one of his bots", Crouch said as he handed Bedlam a disk that he put in the computer.

"Crouch I'm impressed", Bedlam stated as he looked at the data, "I guess I don't need him after all."

"Are you hoping that Dojo wins", the hologram asked.

"Believe it or not, yes", Bedlam answered.

"Normally that idea would make you sick", Crouch commented.

"Yes that would normally be true", Bedlam said before he started to laugh, "But I'm going to look at it as I'm getting the Dojo to do my dirty work for me. Crouch get some popcorn, this should be an interesting show." Neither the Cora nor Crouch said anything as Crouch left and Bedlam sat down as if he was about to watch a game show.

* * *

_Part 5: Somewhere between Dojo and Sector 50,_

"What are we going to do", Mrs. Hawkins asked as Mr. Hawkins and her walked around thinking about how the last couple of days had been.

"I don't know", Mr. Hawkins answered as he still fought the urge to kick himself for letting everything happen, but could tell that his wife was worried even more, "Your thinking about Frances too?"

"We should have been more honest", Mrs. Hawkins said as she looked away, "I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to us again."

"You know Frances isn't like that", Mr. Hawkins stated, "She's got your temper you know. She'll come around, but for now we need to worry about Ami."

"Your right", Mrs. Hawkins responded as she put her head against her love's chest, "Do you think that Ami would ever come home to live with us?"

"I doubt it, even if she forgives us, she's taken care of herself for too long", Mr. Hawkins answered even though he hated it, "She'd hate the idea of living under someone else's roof." After say that, Mr. Hawkins could feel the tears coming from Fizz's mother, "Honey?"

"I just want her to know that we love her, I just want hold her", Mrs. Hawkins cried before Mr. Hawkins had her sit down and calm herself.

"Honey it'll work out", Mr. Hawkins said before he kissed her on her forehead, "You'll see."

"I hope your right", Mrs. Hawkins responded before she saw Ol'skool and the others show up, "Ol'skool?"

"Good, we found you", Ol'skool stated as he got off his board, "We've been looking all over."

"What's wrong", Mr. Hawkins asked as Mrs. Hawkins and him got up.

"Where's Fizz", Mrs. Hawkins asked as she didn't see her daughter.

"With Ami", they're in Sector 50", Deets answered.

"Tell me what happened", Mr. Hawkins said. Over the next few minutes, Burn and the others explained what had happened before Mr. Hawkins stopped them as he saw Dr. Burton approach with Torch, Kitty, and the Riot-bots that Bedlam had given Ami, "Burton?"

"Doctor", Ol'skool asked as everyone was surprised to see her, "What's going on?"

"Kitty and Torch found me and told me what happened", Dr. Burton explained, "Kitty asked me to come just in case Ami was hurt." Everyone then looked at the holo-pet, who hid behind one of the bots.

"I see", Mrs. Hawkins responded as she walked over to the holo-pet, "Lets get going, I want to talk to Kitty alone while we walk." Everyone just shook their heads before they started to travel to where they thought Ami and Fizz were. While they traveled, Kitty and Mrs. Hawkins talked as Ami's mother wanted to know more about the daughter that she thought was dead. Soon they were at the crevasse that Fizz and Ami had fallen into.

"This is the place", Burn stated as he looked in hoping that Fizz was alright.

"Anything of Bedlam's", Deets asked as she looked at Torch.

"From what I can tell, no", Torch replied, "We seem to be the only ones here."

"Something's not right", Ol'skool commented as he looked around.

"Yeah, Bedlam had to know they fell here", Ed added.

"So how do we get them out", Loogie asked.

"I'll sent two Riot-bots down", Kitty answered before she did just that.

"How will they know that you sent them", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Ami will know the difference because of the weapons", Kitty explained. Soon another voice could be heard.

"Kitty is that you", Ami asked as she used the Riot-bots to communicate.

"Ami, are you okay", Kitty asked as she listened.

"I'm fine, Fizz is as well", Ami answered, "Have the bot get us out of here."

"No problem", Kitty responded as she sent a command to the Riot-bots who picked the girls up and brought them to the surface.

"Guys", Fizz shouted as she ran to the crew not seeing that her parents were behind her.

"Fizz", the Dojo called out as they ran to her.

"Are you okay", Burn asked.

"I'm fine", Fizz answered.

"You're parents are here too", Ed pointed out, causing Fizz to turn around and see them walking to Ami who had given herself some distance and had her back to them.

"Aren't you going to walk over", Deets asked.

"Not yet", Fizz replied as she looked at her 'big sister', "Right now it's best if I stay out of the way."

"Where'd Kitty go", Dr. Pinch asked as she seemed to disappear. Everyone then saw Ami attach something to her ear and figured that Ami and Kitty were having a private conversation.

"I'm glad to see your okay", Ami said as Kitty went into the ear piece.

"Same here", Kitty responded, "Your parents are walking this way."

"Kitty", Ami started to say as she tried to not turn around, "How did you know?"

"That you would have never hurt your parents or Fizz", Kitty asked back, "Ami, I know you better than anyone."

"That's why you always had my back", Ami questioned.

"That's right", Kitty answered.

"Thank you", Ami said before she could feel that her parents were behind her.

"Ami", Mrs. Hawkins called out.

"Are you okay", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"I'm fine", Ami whispered but was still loud enough for them to hear.

"Ami listen", Mr. Hawkins started, "We know we messed up but."

"We want you to know that we love you", Mrs. Hawkins finshed and waited for Ami to respond.

"So Fizz was telling the truth", Ami thought as she wanted to turn around.

"Ami you know you want to", Kitty said as she could tell what was going through Ami's mind.

"Ami we", Mrs. Hawkins started to say as she got on one knee but was caught off guard when Ami turned around and hugged her. Mr. Hawkins then came down and put his arms around her as did Mrs. Hawkins.

"Mom, Dad", Ami said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay", Mrs. Hawkins said as she hugged Ami.

"Looks like you got through", Deets commented as she watched before she turned to Fizz.

"Yeah", Fizz commented as she started to walk over. The other just stayed where they were.

"Think it worked", Ol'skool asked as he looked at Dr. Burton.

"From just looking, yes", Dr. Burton answered, "However I need to run tests to be sure."

"Ami", Fizz spoke as she stopped right next to her sister and parents before she hugged her sister from behind.

"I almost hate to break up such a moment", a voice called out that made Ami's eyes go wide. Just than something started to come out of the ground and seperated Ami and Fizz from their parents as well as trapped the rest of the Dojo crew. Within a few moments, Ol'skool, Dr. Burton, Mr. Hawkins and Mrs. Hawkins were on the outside of what appeared to be a barrier while the Dojo, Ami, Kitty, Torch and the Riot-bots were inside.

"What the snap", Burn asked as he looked around.

"Who is that", Ed and Loogie asked as they saw someone appear.

"Is that", Deets asked.

"It is", Fizz answered.

"Hello everyone", the voice said as he walked closer.

"Toola", Ami shouted as she looked at the one who she thought was a monster and with new reason, "What have you done?"

* * *

Well this is the sixth part of my seventh Get Ed story. I sort of cut this chapter early so there would be enough for another one. The next chapter should interest readers as the story comes to a close. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	7. Act 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: I have decided to use my stories _Dojo Sisters_ and _Dojo Match Maker_ as part of the story line. In other words, _Family Secret_ happens after _Dojo Match Maker_.

* * *

**Family Secret**

By: Davescifi

**Act 7**

_Part 1: Sector 50: following the end of Act 6,_

Outside the barrier:

"Ami, Fizz", Mrs. Hawkins screamed as she was about to touch the barrier but was stopped by Mr. Hawkins.

"Wait, don't touch it", Mr. Hawkins said, "We have no idea what it is."

"Let me get a scan", Dr. Burton suggested as she pulled out a medical computer from her pocket and moved it around, "What the?"

"What is it", Ol'skool asked as he saw the look of shock on the doctor's face.

"This barrier is made of", Dr, Burton started, "No that can't be." All the adults could do was hope that Ami and the Dojo crew would be alright.

Inside the barrier:

"What have you done", Ami questioned as she looked at Toola. The shock came to Ami and the others in that while Toola's face looked the same, the rest of his body did not. His body was now much larger and stonger, his skin however looked like it was stretched out and looked like it had ripped in a few placesI. In all his body looked repulsive. Ami could only giggle as she looked at Toola's new form.

"What's so funny", Toola asked.

"Nothing", Ami stated, "Other than the fact that your body is now perfect display of your soul."

"What on earth did he do", Fizz questioned.

"Ami, this barrier is organic", Kitty said after she scanned the whole area, "And it has the same DNA reading as Toola's current state."

"Are you trying to tell me", Ed started as he looked around.

"Yeah", Ami started, "This barrier is made of living tissue so don't touch it."

"That's sick", Burn said.

"Gross", Deets added as she wanted to throw up.

"This is so not monkey", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "This goes against every rule of medical science."

"What's wrong Ami", Toola asked, "I figured you would want to see the final results of my experiments."

"What", Ami screamed, "There was nothing like this in the data."

"The data you had", Toola pointed out, "You escaped years ago remember so you don't have all the information."

"So the strength booster was just for starters", Fizz asked as she recalled what had happened at Ami's.

"Of cource", Toola answered, "So you see I had thought that I had no more use for Ami after I caused her DNA to break apart and didn't think about it when she escaped since I thought she would die quickly. That is until I discovered that I needed a sample of her blood in it's current state."

"Her blood", Burn said, "Why?"

"Because her blood is the key to the boosters isn't it", Ed questioned.

"Correct, I thought that all my work was wasted", Toola grinned, "That is until Ami showed herself."

"Wait, if you needed Ami's DNA, than how did you use that strength booster", Fizz asked.

"And what about your hearing", Ami added.

"My hearing was enhanced through other means", Toola explained, "As for the rest, well that's what you get for breathing in my face."

"What", Ami questioned as she wasn't sure where this was going.

"You see my skin became very absorptive", Toola said, "I was able to get a sample of your DNA from your breath when you had me at gun point."

"That explains the strength", Fizz pointed out, "But what about the rest."

"I was able to get the rest when I punched her out of the cell", Toola explained, "And I was able to do it without leaving a trace."

"You little", Ami said as she began to fume. She wanted nothing more than to take him out.

"Well I think that's enough", Toola stated as his bots came online, "Kill them."

"Kitty take them out", Ami shouted as she drew her blasters. For the next few minutes, it was a battle royle with Fizz and the others taking out Toola's bots until the bots were all destroyed. All together the only losses had been five of the ten Riot-bots that Kitty had brought. After catching their breath, everyone noticed that something was wrong, "Kitty where's Toola?"

"How'd we miss him", Burn asked.

"I don't see him", Deets added.

"Me neither", Fizz stated.

"Where'd he go", Ed asked.

"He couldn't have just disappered into thin air", Loogie commented.

"Kitty are you picking that up", Torch asked as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah I do", Kitty answered as she looked down, "Everyone move." Just as Kitty said that, spike-like objects shot out of the ground. While Ami and the others were able to get out of the way, the spikes destroyed all of the remaining Riot-bots.

"Toola come out you coward", Ami shouted before she saw a form come out of the ground.

"Impressive", Toola commented as he looked at them, "I'll enjoy taking samples of all your DNAs, especially yours Ed." Fizz and the others could only watch and prepare for Toola's next move.

* * *

_Part 2: Bedlam's tower,_

"Interesting", Bedlam said as he watched the fight on his computer screen which phased in and out, "Cora is this the clearest image you can get?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the bio-matter that the barrier is made of is causing problems", Cora explained, "I'm having to use all of our sensors in that area to even send a signal back here."

"I see", Bedlam responded as he looked at the screen again, "Toola what have you done to yourself?"

"He's sickening", Crouch commented, "It might not be a good idea to use that data."

"For once I won't disagree", Bedlam stated, "However I need the data on the DNA breakdown procedure for my plans with Ed."

"That is if Toola keeps his end of the deal", Cora pointed out.

"He won't", Bedlam said as he looked around, "Ami was more convincing than he was. I could tell that he wanted Ed's DNA for himself."

"And if Toola wins", Crouch asked.

"Than I'll take care of it", Bedlam answered, "Even if Toola does defeat them,they'll injure him enough that he'll be easy pickings."

"But if Ed's dead", Crouch started to say but stopped as Bedlam turned.

"If my plan works, I won't need Ed alive", Bedlam explained, "Now watch the show." With that, all three of them turned back to the screen and waited for what would come next."

* * *

_Part 3: Sector 50,_

"Impressive is it not", Toola asked as he checked to make sure that all of the Riot-bot were down.

"More like sickening", Ami commented, "Let me guess, when you saw Ed you wanted his DNA as well."

"Meaning", Loogie asked.

"Meaning that Toola was using Bedlam", Burn answered.

"What is this, use somebody day", Ed asked.

"Yeah, Ami used Bedlam, Toola used Bedlam", Deets pointed out.

"And for all we know, Bedlam's using Toola", Fizz added.

"Enough", Toola shouted as he charged at them, "Show me what you've got."

"Look out", Ami shouted before she jumped out of the way and fired at Toola but missed as Toola moved out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do", Toola questioned before he charged at her.

"No you don't", Ami said as she fired at him. While the shots were doing damage, they were not slowing him down, "Snap!". Toola then fired a spike from his arm that went right for Ami. While Ami avoided the attack by jumping, Toola was able to get to her and backhand slapped her while she was in mid-air and knocked her to the side.

"Ami", Fizz called out as she felt the pain from Toola's attack but aimed her blaster and fired to draw Toola away from Ami, "Over here freak."

"As you wish", Toola responded before me charged at Fizz but stopped as he felt two objects wrap around him, "What is this?" As Toola looked around, he found that Burn and Loogie had fired their M-graps and used them to tie him up.

"He's all yours Deets", Loogie called out.

"Let him have it", Burn added.

"No prop", Deets said before she threw a couple of explosive patches that attached to Toola and went off causing a cloud of smoke to rise, "Did that get him?" Everyone looked until they saw him coming.

"Now I'm really mad", Toola stated as he began to feel some of the damage that had been done. Toola then ran at Deets but stopped as he saw Ed jump at him with slammer in hand.

"My turn", Ed said as he attacked but was stopped as Toola blocked the energy blade with a spike that was attached to his arm, "What?"

"He stopped the slammer", Fizz asked as she couldn't believe that anything organic could stop that attack. The others didn't say anything as they shared Fizz's surprise. Fizz than looked at Ami who was getting up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Ami answered as she looked at Toola and wondered what to do, "Nothing we do hurts him enough." Ami could only watch as Toola knocked Ed and the others down before he turned to her.

"I'm really disappointed", Toola stated as he couldn't believe that he had stopped them so easily, "I expected better, especially from you and Ed."

"Who said I was done", Ami asked as she saw the others get up.

"Who said any of us were done", Fizz questioned.

"Question is what can we do", Ami thought as she tried to analyze the situation, "He's skin looks weak but is tough as steel or he has high endurance to pain, he's got both strength and speed, and he's got those spikes and that barrier. Any ideas sis?"

"There's got to be a way", Fizz told herself as she felt Ami's emotions.

"Well let's get back to it", Toola stated before he picked his next target and prepared to strike.

* * *

_Part 4: Bedlam's tower,_

"Not that is isn't interesting but the Dojo is getting kicked", Cora stated as she watched the fight unfold.

"Yes, Toola's abilities surprise me", Bedlam responded as he watched, "I didn't think that Toola would become so powerful."

"I'd hate to see if he gets Ed's DNA and absorbs it", Crouch commented.

"He might become too powerful", Cora stated, "That is unless one of the Dojo or Ami find a weakness."

"True", Bedlam said before he start to laugh.

"I missed the joke", the holo-gram stated as she couldn't see the cause for the laugh.

"It's simple Cora", Bedlam started, "Normally the Dojo's ability to turn certain defeat into victory is irritating, but this time I'm counting on that skill."

"So what do we do if he wins", Crouch asked as he started to worry.

"I'll find a way", Bedlam answered as he turn to the holo-gram, "Cora, go through all the data that Crouch found and see if any weaknesses show up."

"Right away sir", Cora responded before she went to work and the others went back to watching the fight.

* * *

_Part 5: Sector 50,_

Outside the barrier:

"We have to get through", Mrs. Hawkins said she and the other adults had been standing outside the barrier for what seemed like forever.

"Is there nothing we can do", Ol'skool asked as he turned to Dr. Burton.

"Unfortunately no", Dr. Burton answered, "Any damage we do would instantly be repaired."

"So that means that the only way to get rid of the barrier is to defeat the one who's making it", Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Right", Dr. Burton said, "Lets just hope that they can do it."

"You know Ol'skool there were times I questioned Fizz being a courier", Mr. Hawkins started to say, "But I'm glad I didn't take her from you."

"I know", Ol'skool responded as he thought, "I hope that all the training I put them through was enough."

Inside the barrier:

"Here he comes", Deets stated as Toola ran at her, not noticing that Ed, Fizz, Burn, and Loogie had moved to the sides or that Ami was coming from behind. Just before Toola struck, Deets activated her jet pack and went into the air, "Now!"

"What", Toola shouted as Burn and Loogie fired their M-grabs and tied Toola up again before Deets fired her's from the air, "Didn't you try this already?"

"Maybe", Loogie answered.

"Take him Ed", Burn called out causing Toola to look up and see Ed landing towards him.

"I'm on it", Ed stated before Toola got one arm loose and blocked the slammer again.

"Trying the same stunt", Toola asked before he noticed the smile on Ed's Face, "What?"

"Just me", Fizz and Ami said as they aimed at Toola and shot him at point-blank range. Toola went flying from the blasts and hit the ground before he tried to get up.

"What does it take to get rid of him", Deets asked before she saw Ami run at him, "What?"

"Ami what are you doing", Fizz screamed.

"Trust me", Ami shouted as she looked at Toola, "That skin is opening more, there's my chance."

"Do you want to die", Toola asked as he fired a spike at Ami who dodged the weapon as she spun in the air and landed in front of Toola.

"I was about to ask you the same question", Ami replied before she drove one of her blasters into Toola's chest where the skin was broken and set it to go off. Ami than jumped flipped away just before the blaster exploded and sent Toola flying. "Did I get him", Ami asked herself before she landed on her butt from the explosion and saw the barrier start to break down, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You okay", Fizz asked as she extended a hand to help Ami get up.

"You should know", Ami joked as she smiled and took Fizz's hand as she got up.

"Good move", Burn commented as the others walked over.

"Is he down", Loogie asked followed by Dr. Pinch, "He has to be."

"I hope so", Ed stated.

"No joke", Deets added before she saw Ol'skool and the others, "Ol'skool." Fizz and the others than ran to the adults who were glad to see that they were all right.

"Fizz, Ami", Mr. Hawkins called out as she ran to them, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", Fizz answered.

"Ami", Mrs. Hawkins asked as she walked over to her.

"Nothing to worry about", Ami said as she tried to look away but turned to them when her mother touched her, "Huh."

"I'm just glad to see that you're okay", Mrs. Hawkins said as she smiled.

"What happened in there anyway", Dr. Burton asked as she saw Toola on the ground.

"You wouldn't believe us", Ed, Loogie, and Deets stated.

"Try me", Ol'skool responded.

"Trust us", Burn started, "You wouldn't." Everyone just took a breather as they thought the worst was over.

* * *

_Part 6: Bedlam's tower,_

"So he failed", Bedlam asked as he watched the reunion, "For once I'm glad that Dojo won."

"So what do we do now", Cora asked.

"When they leave, I want you to sent some bots to retrieve Toola's body", Bedlam answered, "It should make interesting study."

"Understood", the holo-gram replied, "However there is another problem."

"And that would be", Bedlam asked.

"Ami sir", Cora answered, "She could be a problem in the future."

"Perhaps", Bedlam responded before he found Crouch looking at the screen, "What is it?"

"Mr. Bedlam look", Crouch shouted as he pointed to the screen.

"What", Bedlam shouted as well when he saw what was being displayed.

* * *

_Part 7: Sector 50,_

"Not again", Deets stated as her and the others saw Toola get up even though he had a hole in his chest from Ami's attack.

"Do the universe a favor and die", Ami screamed as she drew her gun before Toola sent out a shock wave that knocked everyone to the ground. Toola then walked over to Ed and grabbed him before lifting him up.

"Now to get what I came for", Toola stated before he drew some of Ed's blood and absorbed it before he threw Ed to the side, "Now I have." Toola's sentence was cut short as he started to feel incredible pain go through he body and began to feel weaker, "What is this?"

"Ed's DNA must not be compatible", Ami thought as she fired and ran until she jumped in the air and kicked Toola away from Ed. The other went to Ed as Ami went to Toola.

"Ami", Fizz called out as she saw what Ami was doing.

"I'll take care of it", Ami stated, "Take care of Ed." Fizz and the others didn't say anything as they ran to Ed but kept an eye on Ami and Toola.

"This can't be", Toola stated as he tried to get up but was knocked back down when Ami landed on him. Toola couldn't do anything as he watched Ami aim her gun between his eyes.

"How does it feel", Ami asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't", Toola begged as he knew there was little else he could do.

"You have the nerve to beg", Ami stated as she recalled everything and began to cry, "Why should I show you any mercy? Did you show any when you had those bots kill Lala, when I begged you to spare my friends and you killed them in front of me? Why should I be any different to you?"

"Ami wait", Fizz called out, "Don't do it."

"Why not", Ami questioned.

"Because you're not him", Fizz answered, "Is this what Lala would have wanted, what your friends would have wanted?" Fizz could feel that Ami was thinking about it but wasn't sure if her words would calm Ami's rage.

"But this is what I wanted", Ami thought as she looked at Toola, the one who had caused her pain, "Why Toola, why me, why did you do this to me?"

"Because you were the best choice", Toola started, "You were an abnormality. The procedure that your mom went though should have only given birth to your sister but you somehow came to being."

"That's your excuse", Ami shouted, "You're not human Toola, you're a demon." Ami than stepped off Toola as she wasn't sure what to do and looked up, "Mike, Lisa, Kelly, Lala what do I do?" Ami than looked back at Toola and became disgusted with what she saw, "You're pathetic you know that? You're not worth killing." Ami then walked away before she heard Toola jump at her and pin her to the ground as he formed a barrier between them and the others. Fizz and the rest of them could only watch in horror and hope that Ami could win.

"What was that about me being pathetic", Toola asked as he saw Ami try to raise her gun but grabbed it from her and destroyed it, "Without your weapons, your nothing but a scared child." Toola then lifted her and started to choke her. Toola watched as Ami tried to get loose and enjoyed it, 'Who's going to save you now?"

"How about me", Kitty asked as she broke through the barrier with Fizz's blaster in hand, "Ami here." Kitty then threw the weapon and Ami caught it before she aimed at Toola.

"Good bye", Ami said before she fired into Toola's head, causing him to release her and fall to the ground. The barrier quickly disappeared, allowing Ami the join the others. As they checked to see if she was alright, Ami thought about what she would do next.

* * *

_Part 8: A week later,_

The following week went by normal for the most part. Ami put things in order as Fizz and her spend time together. Today they decided to talk at the beach, Fizz wore a purple shirt with matching shorts and Ami wore a turquoise shirt and matching shorts.

"So what are you going to do now", Fizz asked as they sat down.

"I don't know yet", Ami answered as she looked at the water, "For now, Kitty, Lala, and me will just go around I guess. Got jobs to do you know."

"What about Mom and Dad", Fizz questioned.

"I'll spend some time with them but they know I don't plan to move in", Ami stated.

"Thinking about Toola", Fizz asked as she felt Ami was confused.

"Yeah", Ami answered, "Dr. Burton said that when I fired, I put him into a coma. No ones sure if he'll come out of it."

"You don't sound happy", Fizz commented, "You know he can't hurt you anymore."

"I know", Ami started, "I should be happy. I thought that getting Toola would make it all go away, but it didn't."

"It's okay", Fizz said as she put an arm around her twin, "Though I wish you would consider staying."

"Not right now, but maybe someday", Ami said as she looked away.

"At least you have some new friends", Fizz pointed out as the rest of the Dojo had no problem befriending her.

"Speaking of which", Ami started as she reached in her pocket, "I want you to have this." Ami then handed Fizz a key and closed Fizz's hand around it.

"What's this", Fizz asked.

"It's a key to my house", Ami answered, "You and the other's can use it if something happens."

"I see", Fizz said as she held the key, "Thank you." Ami didn't say anything as they hugged before they spent the rest of the day together until they parted ways, "See you soon Ami."

"Same here Fizz", Ami responded.

"You know you never answered my question", Fizz pointed out as she had asked her a couple days before.

"Why I call you by your Dojo name", Ami asked, "Because Fizz sounds better than Frances." The girls only smiled as Ami left and Fizz walked back to the Dojo where Deets was waiting.

"Hey Deets", Fizz called out as she stopped in front of her 'big sister'.

"Everything go alright", Deets asked.

"Yeah", Fizz answered.

"Glad to hear it", Deets commented as she looked at the tomboy, "Fizz listen, I need to apologize for when I slapped you."

"No you don't", Fizz responded, "It was good that you did that."

"Huh", Deets asked as she wasn't sure where Fizz was going.

"If you hadn't done that, I would not have been in the right state of mind to stop Ami", Fizz explained as she hugged Deets, "Thank you."

"I get it", Deets said as she looked at her watch, "Don't you have a date with Burn?"

"Yeah I better go", Fizz said as she left and met up with Burn. As they carried out their date, Burn was glad to see that Fizz was happy and Fizz wondered what the future had in store, not knowing that Ami, her twin, was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Well this is the seventh and last part of my seventh Get Ed story. I had no idea that it would end up being this long. I would like to thank those who read and reviewed this story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


End file.
